Supervivencia del mas fuerte? o del mas calculador
by Anishte
Summary: como sobrevivir si el amor de tu vida te quiere asesinar?, tu familia? solo tienes 3 hermanos de los cuales 2 son criminales de akatsuki, un hombre demente jugo con tu ADN y ahora todos te toman como un moustro? diganme como sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Soy nueva en la ciudad…. ¡Que novedad!

Las nubes pasaban con rapidez, conforme el avión se iba acercando a Konoha, su nuevo hogar, una chica de hermosos ojos jade, piel como la nieve, suave y tersa, cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de un exótico color rosa, piernas largas y figura envidiable veía distraídamente por la ventanilla pensando en cómo sería su nuevo hogar, _"otra ciudad, vaya ya me estoy volviendo experta en esto de mudarme" _una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro, claro que ya era una profesional en eso de empacar y desempacar, después de todo solo Kami sabia cuantas veces se había mudado, pero esta era una mudanza diferente, en esta ocasión no sería como ir a otro "hogar" si no sería como _"regresar a mi hogar"._

-Señorita Haruno, estamos por aterrizar- la voz de la azafata interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, que se limito a voltear y asentir con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Andy- abrocho el cinturón de seguridad en el momento justo cuando sintió que el jet privado descendía lentamente, _"me pregunto cómo estarán, Saso-kun, Ga-kun, Pei-kun" un suspiro de anhelo salió_ de los labios de la ojijade mientras al mismo tiempo una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba en su rostro al razonar su ultimo pensamiento _"claro, como estará Pei-kun? Después de todo como __**casi No lo veo**__"._

Apenas aterrizó el avión se dirigió a la que sería su nueva escuela Ninja Elite Platinum, era enorme, imponente, _"tal como Raikuni, en el país del Viento"_ , una vez que el chofer la hubiera dejado en la puerta del instituto la joven avanzo hacia el interior, se encontró con varios pasillos que a pesar de no haber visto nunca en su vida cruzo sin dudar, en pocos segundos ya se encontraba frente a la dirección, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver a su querida amiga.

Mientras….

Un rubio corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, cruzaba los blancos pasillos de su escuela intentando desesperadamente llegar antes que su profesor, ya casi lo lograba, sus orbes azules como el cielo se iluminaron al divisar la puerta de su salón abierta indicando que aun estaba a tiempo, tanta fue su alegría que no se fijo por donde iba y sintió que chocaba contra algo haciendo que cayera junto "aquello" con lo que se había tropezado.

-kuso, pero que...?-alzo la vista y se topo con una bella joven de largo cabello rosa y ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, por un momento el rubio se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos de la chica, hasta que la poseedora de aquella hermosa mirada le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-disculpa, pero….podrías quitarte de encima?- la melodiosa voz de la joven lo aturdió unos segundos, como podría describir aquel sonido? era dulce y armonioso pero a la vez tenía un toque de misterio.

-eh?, si claro- el ojiazul se levanto para después ayudar a la pelirosa a levantarse- perdona, no me fije por donde iba, no te lastimaste?- esta vez la preocupación de haberla dañado en la caída se apodero de su mente, rápidamente hizo un escaneo del cuerpo de su acompañante buscando posibles heridas; sin embargo una vez que su mente asimilo que no tenia daño alguno, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la extraordinaria condición de la muchacha.

-me encuentro bien, no te apures- le sonrió la ojijade

-me alegro mucho! Ha y mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja de la hoja- sonrió el rubio al presentarse.

-mucho gusto Naruto-san, mi nombre es Sakura Sub… Haruno- se presento con una hermosa sonrisa que tenía un brillo singular.

-Pov Sakura-

No pude evitar sonreírle después de presentarme, después de todo jamás había visto a alguien tan guapo, unos ojos azules como zafiros, cabello alborotado y rubio que le daba un aire inocente y divertido, piel bronceada, alto y gracias a la playera naranja que portaba podía adivinar que Naruto estaba como quería, sin embargo todo esto lo acompañaba de esa sonrisa zorruna que te contagia la alegría de solo verla y claro que me parecía un chico dulce y educado aunque un poco torpe.

-Sakura-chan! Qué bonito nombre, y dime a que salón vas?- me preguntó mientras me entregaba los libros que había tirado al tropezarme con él.

-Pues voy al 304, a clase de ninjutsu con Hat…-no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando escuche un grito.

-AH! Lo olvide! Vamos Sakura-chan, o llegaremos tarde a clase de Kakashi-sensei- tomo mi mano y salió corriendo en dirección al salón de clase, por lo que había dicho me imagine que él iba en el mismo salón así que no me queje mucho cuando me jalo.

Dentro de unos segundos estábamos frente a una puerta de caoba con el numero 304 se encontraba grabado encima de una pequeña ventana de la puerta.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, será mejor que esperes aquí a Kakashi-sensei, estaré adentro para que no me mate cuando llegue…-se despidió de mi con la mano mientras desaparecía detras del umbral.

Espere cerca de 5 minutos cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba por delante de mí, alce la vista para buscar al responsable de mi sensación pero fue entonces que escuche como me hablaban a mis espaldas…

-Supongo que usted debe ser la - _"pero qué demonios? No sentí su presencia a mi espalda…." _voltee sin que se dejara ver mi asombro, gire para encontrarme con un peli plateado de no más de 30 años, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara mientras que la banda con el símbolo de la escuela caía sobre su rostro tapándole un ojo, mientras se adivinaba una sonrisa por debajo de la tela.

-Pov Sasuke-

Vi como la puerta se abría mientras entraba Naruto, "_siempre tarde, ese dobe seguramente se quedo dormido de nuevo_", fije mi vista en el mientras se acercaba, parecía contento, se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, Sasuke!-grito con efusividad, siempre es tan escandaloso.

-Hmp, Dobe-respondí mientras lo volteaba a ver, inmediatamente la sonrisa se le borro del rostro para así dar paso a uno de sus escandalosos gritos _indignados._

-Como me llamaste, Teme!- dijo con un puño en alto, sonreí para mis adentros era tan fácil hacer enojar a Naruto, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Kakashi-sensei entro al salón.

-Ya basta Naruto, después matas a Sasuke- se aproximo al escritorio para después dirigirse al grupo mientras el dobe se sentaba refunfuñando algo como "maldito Kakashi-sensei…"-Perdón por el retraso es que perdí mi identificación y el guar…- _"tal parece que su mentira es nueva",_ claro que no pudo terminar su "explicación".

-No mienta!-

-Ya sabemos que Es mentira!- inmediatamente se escucho a los alumnos gritar mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la sien de nuestro profesor de ninjutsu.

-Bueno bueno, ya no importa, ahora quiero informarles que una nueva alumna se incorporara a nuestro grupo, Pasa-dijo mientras el murmullo de mis "compañeros" se hacía presente.

-Hmp- _"genial, otra loca más que me acose, lo que me faltaba" _desvié mi mirada hacia las ventanas del aula, que daban al enorme jardín de la escuela.

Escuche pasos seguidos de un suspiro de admiración por parte de los hombres y una mirada asesina por parte de las locas que tengo por compañeras.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno, viene de Suna y será su nueva compañera-exclamo el peli plateado para después indicarle a la chica se presentara, escuche una hermosa voz…_ "admiración y luego ese timbre tan especial…demonios no puedo creer que me rebaje a la curiosidad!, solo es una chica…. Bueno tarde o temprano la veré" _decidí que sería temprano.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura, vengo de Suna, tengo 16 años y espero nos llevemos muy bien- la vi, una hermosa chica con el cabello largo y rosa, ojos esmeralda que brillaban como estrellas, una sonrisa de ángel adornaba su rostro que era digno de una diosa, mis ojos la recorrieron con deseo al darme cuenta de lo bien que estaba su cuerpo, busto grande que se enmarcaba con ese top negro y chaleco rojo, piernas bien formadas y largas…parecían ser muy suave su piel escondida tras esa falda arriba de la rodilla. _"Perfecta"._

-Bueno, espero que traten a Sakura con respeto y amablemente- una mirada asesina y de advertencia fue la que nos dirigió Kakashi dándonos a entender que la nueva era su protegida y cualquiera que osara molestarla se las vería con el -ahora, te sentaras junto a…- paso la mirada por el aula, mientras sonreía- Hyuga, Neji levanta la mano- _"así que esa lindura se sentara entre Neji y yo, este será un año interesante". _

-Fin Pov Sasuke-

Sakura se dirigió hacia su nuevo asiento estaba en medio de dos chicos, un peli castaño, de ojos perla, facciones finas y expresión tranquila y un azabache, de ojos negros como el carbón, rasgos perfectos y porte arrogante; una vez se sentó saludo a sus compañeros con un cordial "buenos días, espero nos llevemos bien", solo el que se hacía llamar Neji le contesto.

-Buenos días, mi nombre en Neji Hyuga- contesto el ojiperla mientras la escaneaba con la mirada, algo se le hacía familiar en ella, no sabía qué pero si que había algo.

-Hmp-solo "dijo" el pelinegro, esta respuesta ni inmuto a la chica, que sin perder su sonrisa siguió atendiendo la clase que Kakashi impartía sobre ninjutsu de agua, esto sorprendió enormemente a Sasuke "_desde cuando una chica me ignora?"_.

Por fin el timbre que anunciaba el termino de la clase se hiso presente, la mayoría de los alumnos abandonaron el salón apenas escucharon el sonido, la pelirosa se encontraba guardando sus cosas hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz aguda.

-Hola!, mi nombre en Yamanaka Ino- se presento una rubia ojiceleste que venía acompañada de otras dos chicas- y ellas son Hinata Hyuga – menciono señalando a una chica ojiperla, de cabello azulado y largo que parecía un poco tímida- y Ten ten Ama- esta vez señalo a la otra chica de cabello café amarrado en moñitos y ojos chocolate.

-C-como e-estas Sakura-san?- pregunto Hinata asomándose a un costado de la rubia.

La pelirosa las observo durante un segundo para después mostrar una de sus radiantes sonrisas- Muy bien, gracias pero dime solo Sakura-dijo.

-Y nosotras qué? Sakura- sonrió la chava de ojos achocolatados mientras sonreía cómplice.

-Si, eso no es justo, solo hablas con Hina-chan!-se quejo Ino mientras hacia un puchero, esto de arrebato una risa a la ojijade.

-Claro que ustedes también tienen que llamarme por mi nombre-expreso aun entre risas, a las que se unieron las demás.

-Bueno ya que acabaron las presentaciones, te gustaría almorzar con nosotras Sakura?- pregunto amable Ino.

-Claro seria un placer- respondió Sakura mientras se ponía en pie, se dirigían al jardín y en todo el trayecto no pararon de hablar sobre todo, como era la escuela, que aulas les tocaba, como era Suna, de todo hasta que interrumpieron su caminata.

-Bueno Sakura, aquí es ellos son nuestros amigos- menciono Ten ten, mientras señalaba una mesa de cristal donde se encontraban varios chicos conversando en diferentes posiciones, la mesa estaba al centro del jardín, tenía un árbol alado que hacia sombra pero sin bloquear los rayos del sol, la pelirosa paso su mirada por cada integrante de la mesa, estaba el Uchiha, Neji , Naruto y un chico pelirrojo…, apenas lo vio se abalanzo corriendo a él, lo abrazo por la espalda mientras el chico parecía sorprendido escuchando como lo llamaba esa mujer.

-Ga-kun!- todos los que observaban la escena estaban en shock no solo por el hecho que la nueva se abrazara al pelirrojo y lo llamara "Ga-kun" sino que para mayor sorpresa de todos el muchacho había correspondido el abrazo, siendo que él no dejaba que nadie lo tocase.

-Te extrañe tanto!-el abrazo seguía, el muchacho pelirrojo, piel blanca y ojos verdes que le sacaba una cabeza de estatura a Haruno la atrajo hacia él, convirtiendo a la ojijade en la envidia de muchas por estar siendo abrazada por uno de los chicos mas apuestos de la escuela-

-Yo igual, no dejaba de pensar en que hacías Saku- Gaara la abrazo con más fuerza aspirando el olor a cerezos que despedía el cabello de la chica.

-Oye oye, no acapares a la bella flor hermanito- los interrumpió un pelirrojo de ojos miel que se veía era unos años mayor interrumpió el contacto de los aludidos- yo también quiero mi abrazo Sakurita -sonrió de lado mientras apartada a Gaara de la pelirosa para el tomar el lugar de este.

-Saso-kun!-volvió a gritar efusivamente Sakura abrazando al chico- los extrañe! No saben lo aburrida que estaba!-se quejo haciendo una mueca infantil hasta que oyó una voz chirriante.

-Se los dije, la nueva es una zorra, mira que abrazar así a Gaara-san y Sasori-sempai, serás regalada- escupió las palabras una pelirroja (que se notaba era teñida) [_Yo: jaja casi no se nota que odio a Karin? XD_] con gafas, cuerpo bastante desarrolldo, pinta de zorra y pose creída.

Sakura apenas escucho su comentario se volteo y la expresión le cambio, a una calculadora y arrogante, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasori mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla ante la expectante mirada de todos para después soltarse y caminar tranquilamente y hacer lo mismo con Gaara, pero esta vez no se soltó si no que dirigió su fría mirada a la pelirroja.

-Zorra? Mmm pues no, niña no lo soy, si lo dices porque yo si me puedo dar el lujo de estar con los más guapos pues es envidia querida, el hecho de que a ti te usen y te desechen como la basura que eres no es mi culpa, porque no te vez en un espejo si quieres llamar a alguien zorra? Porque enserio aquí sobras- ataco la ojijade sonriendo con burla.

La expresión de la chica se des configuró de la ira por las palabras de Haruno, indignada contesto mordazmente.

-Hablas como si no te hubieras revolcado con ellos estúpida, yo sé que soy irresistible pero tú, con ese cabello de chicle no creo que alguien te quiera- respondió en defensa la de gafas.

Todos estaban congelados en sus lugares no podían creerlo, los únicos que parecían divertidos con la escena eran los 2 pelirrojos que sabían que no terminaría así, una risa se hizo presente desconcertando a todos, después de todo quien se querría reír de Karin? Era una regalada si pero si se lo proponía podía hacerte la vida imposible.

-Jajajajaja, hay que risa!, mira niña de cuarta cuida tus palabras porque tú no eres nadie, al lado mío eres escoria, que? Celosa? Acaso no se quisieron ir contigo ni "**Mi Ga-kun ni Mi Saso-kun?"**, no me sorprende siendo tan guapos ellos tienen de donde elegir, además irresistible?Para quién? Querida los cerdos ni las cucarachas cuentan, y aquí la única teñida falsa eres tu zanahoria, aunque claro ya habría salido con este par de bombones si no fueran _**Mis Hermanos.**_

La sangre se le helo a Karin, _"hermanos" _se repetía mentalmente mientras enrojecía de furia por el ridículo que acababa de hacer, se fue indignada junto con el sequito de "fans" de los chicos.

-H-her-hermanos?- pregunto tímida Hinata a lo que Sasori se volteo y respondió a la pregunta silenciosa que todos los presentes tenia pero solo la ojiperla se atrevió a expresar.

-Si, Sakura-chan es nuestra hermana menor, había estado viviendo en Suna estos últimos 2 años- la pregunta que ahora hostigaba la cabeza de todos era… como si eran hermanos tenían apellidos diferentes? Después de todo los muchachos se apellidaban Sobaku no y ella Haruno.

-Sakura tenía como pasatiempo cantar y componer para una artista de Suna, entonces se cambio su apellido para proteger su intimidad- explico esta vez el menor.

Todos soltaron el aire retenido después de la explicación de los hermanos, después de todo no crían soportar más sorpresas por ese día, Sakura giro en torno a si misma para quedar frente a la mesa donde se encontraban platicando los presentes momentos atrás.

-Bueno ya que se fue esa, ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente anikis- dijo emocionada por haber visto a sus hermanos después de 9 años que estuvo en Suna y diferentes países (no era broma eso de que era experta en mudarse)- que han hecho?, como han estado?, Pe-kun está bien?(pregunto inocentemente _"como si no supieras la respuesta")_ Han entrenando mucho sin mí?

-Pues si hemos entrenado mucho Saku, ahora mismo se que pudo vencerte con los ojos cerrados-sonrió arrogante Gaara hacia su hermanita para molestarla haciendo que a Sasori le entraran también ganas de incordiar un poco a su hermanita como hace "tiempo".

-Gaara tiene razón enana, seguramente no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ninguno de los 3, claro que eso no es nuevo con Pein, ni conmigo claro después de todo soy fantástico quien podría ganarme? Ni siquiera el mocoso puede contra mi- sonrió con superioridad enfatizando sus palabras.

Ahora no solo era Sakura la que estaba furiosa, el color de Gaara también se había tornado un poco rojo, así que con una mirada cómplice entre la pelirosa y el ojiverde decidieron callar a su "queridísimo aniki", de la nada Gaara saco una kunai la cual lanzo a Sasori haciendo que para que lograse esquivarla diera un paso a su derecha, el filo del arma silbo en el aire a un costado del rostro del ojimiel que se burlo de su intento de ataque, ya que fue un movimiento perfecto sin embargo justo cuando toco el suelo con esa sonrisa triunfal característica de su familia sintió como era absorbido por la tierra.

-Pero qué?- Sasori se encontraba enterrado hasta el cuello mientras a su lado desaparecía Sakura en una nube de humo- un clon, pero cuando?- _"kuso! Pero cuando aprendió a crear clones reales?, además a qué hora se cambio? En qué momento se enterró bajo mis pies con ese ninjutsu sin alterar su nivel de chacra?"_

_-_Los aprendí a crear recién hace unos meses, en el momento que viste burlonamente a Ga-kun ahí entrecerraste los ojos enfocando su expresión "teatral" , ese es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O- respondió de pronto Sakura que salía de la tierra a un costado del enterrado mientras se dirigía a colocarse enfrente de Gaara sonriendo traviesamente.

-Y que era lo que decías de los ojos cerrados?- esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo menor para burlarse.

- Desde cuando caes en trampas tan fáciles eh Sasori?- una voz fria e indescifrable se escucho desde las sombras de los arboles al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes volteaban (**Anishte:** ósea? Los que están ahí parados como bakas q? solo sirven para voltear asombrados a cada ocurrencia de los hermanitos Sobaku?¬/¬** inner: **creo que si ^^u).

-Pei-kun!- unos ojos jade brillaron corriendo hacia la sombra, que al entrar en su rango de alcance no dudo en abrazar y colársele del cuello.

Eso sí que era nuevo!, desde cuando el serio, frio y calculador líder de Akatsuki se dejaba abrazar y más que se colgaran de su cuello? Si desde siempre todos han notado la falta de expresividad que tiene para con todos en público, en los entrenamientos o batallas no tenia compasión ni con sus hermanos, no hablaba mucho es mas ni se aparecía por ahí! Y ahora había una niña colgada efusivamente de su cuello y él lo permite! Es el colmo, los Sobaku son bastante contradictorios!

-Pov Sakura-

Apenas escuche la voz de Pein no dude en saltar y abrazarlo por el cuello como lo hacía hace años, no me fije en las miradas clavadas en mi espalda, solo sentí como uno de sus protectores brazos me rodearon en un abrazo mientras el otro acariciaba mi cabello, en ese instante ya por fin me sentía en casa.

-Tuviste un buen viaje Sakura?- me pregunto usando un tono cálido ese tono que solo usaba para mí.

-Sip, el vuelo no fue tan aburrido- al fin lo solté para verlo a los ojos, no tenia activado su kekeigenkai, así que pude ver sus ojos marrones que me observaban detalladamente.

-Me alegra, Sasori-llamo a mi hermano con su tono normal, uno frio e indiferente- no piensas aparecerte?

-Ha, me descubriste hermano- menciono Saso mientras el clon que se encontraba en el suelo desaparecía y el verdadero saltaba de su escondite, una rama cercana.

-Como era de esperar de un Akatsuki- rumoraron los presentes.

-Te dejamos escapar verdad Saku?- sonrió ladinamente Gaara hacia mí.

-Claro que si- sonreí en respuesta, solo para molestar un poco a Sasori que solo bufo.

-Tenemos que irnos, Sasori hay que inscribirnos al torneo- en esto aniki se volteo y con delicadeza me aparto para después posar su mano en mi cabeza y despedirse- nos vemos en casa – desapareció junto a mi otro hermano.

"_torneo? De qué?"-_Gaara-kun, de que hablaba aniki?-pregunte.

-Tks, del torneo ninja, se celebra todos los años para decidir quiénes son los mejores de la escuela-respondió Sasuke.

-Si, pero solo los mejores se inscriben Sakura- prosiguió la explicación Ino

-Claro, después de todo las batallas son a muerte, así que aunque cualquiera puede entrar solo lo hacen los prodigios- dijo Ten ten

-Así es! Y yo seré el mejor! Lo juro! Yo Naruto Uzumaki ganare!- grito emocionado, sonreí parecía un niño pequeño.

-Oh, y donde se da la inscripción?-"_genial! Así podre medir mis habilidades!" "SIIII! ARRASAREMOS!" _

_**Sakura: **__ah?Pero qué demonios? Quien eres tú?_

_**Inner-Saku: **__ahhh, hola! Pues quien voy a ser? Soy tu!_

_**Sakura:**__ como que yo?_

_**Inner-Saku: **__si, soy tú , soy tu inner la que representa tus verdaderos sentimientos._

_**Sakura:**__ oh ya veo…. Bueno eso quiere decir que estas de mi lado y desacuerdo con que ganaremos ese torneo no?_

_**Inner-Saku:**__ obvio!_

Una carcajada se oyó, enfoque mi atención al dueño de tal sonido, era Uchiha –Se podría saber que es tan gracioso Uchiha?, me sentaría bien reírme un rato también- mi expresión cambio a una seria.

-Pues lo gracioso Haruno, es que preguntas donde se dan las inscripciones como si tuvieras oportunidad de sobrevivir- una sonrisa arrogante cargada de superioridad apareció en su rostro, "_pero que se creía? Niñato engreído, no sabe con quién trata"_

-Qué? Acaso me dirás que tú tienes más oportunidad que yo?-mi voz se volvía de momentos agresiva.

-Si, eso es justo lo que quiero decir, después de todo eres una niña que no sabe ni por qué esta en esta escuela, déjale las peleas a tus hermanos o a nosotros, después de todo aquí no t perdonaran por tu linda cara- soltó de pronto, sus palabras me hirieron, no sabía la razón pero no lo podía permitir, nadie me humillaba así, NADIE!

_**Inner-Saku:**__bien dicho! Demostrémosle a ese niño tan sexy y guapo de que estamos hechas!_

_**Sakura: **__sexy?, guapo? Pero de que hablas?_

_**Inner-Saku:**__ oh vamos ya te dije que yo soy tus sentimientos, así que aunque no lo quieras admitir piensas que Sasuke es guapísimo y sexy._

_**Sakura:**__ ¬||¬ no_

_**Inner-Saku: **__claro que sí, pero que no estabas por contestarle?_

_**Sakura: **__ahhh! Cierto lo olvide ^-^U_

_**Inner-Saku:**__ ¬.¬u_

-Si como no, deja de alardear Uchiha que se ve que eres un perdedor, eres igual a todos aquí- observe como fruncía el ceño molesto,_ "ahora es mi turno de humillarte"_- des pues de todo como esperas ser el mejor si no dejas de verme en clase? – sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros de lo que eran hace minutos, sonreí arrogante mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, sostuve su penetrante mirada mientras preguntaba en voz alta -Ino, donde me inscribo?

-Ah e, este en la dirección, pide un formulario a la secretaria de la directora, pero solo te darán uno así que cuídalo- respondió de inmediato la ojiazul.

-Bien, gracias- dicho esto di media vuelta y con toda la altanería de la que soy capaz y miren que es mucha, me fui dejando atrás a mis nuevos compañeros con la boca abierta y a un pelinegro furioso.

-Fin Pov Sakura-

La joven pelirosa iba caminando por el pasillo hacia la dirección, hasta que vio como un chico salía disparado rompiendo la puerta del salón donde antes se encontraba, esto le preocupo así que se acerco al muchacho para revisar sus heridas.

-Te duele mucho?- pregunto amable mientras tocaba uno de sus brazos que se encontraba roto, centro su vista en el chico, era de piel morena, cabello castaño revuelto y tenía unas marcas rojas en las mejillas, debía admitir que era apuesto.

-Ahhh! Si!- contesto de inmediato ante el toque de la ojijade, abrió los ojos demostrando una pupila alargada y negra, las expresiones del chico le parecieron un poco…. Perrunas?

-No te preocupes ya no te dolerá, aunque esta roto- un chacra verde salió de la palma de Sakura mientras lo aplicaba al hueso herido, llegaron corriendo el instructor de Taijutsu y un chico de cabello negro cortado en hongo y ojos negros.

-Kiba! – grito el muchacho mientras se acercaba con semblante preocupado- Que haces?

-Tiene el brazo roto, lo curo- respondí en automático- no te preocupes no es grave- el dolor desaparecía de las facciones del peli castaño mientras el flujo de chacra disminuía pare después extinguirse, Sakura sonrió- Ya está bien solo necesita reposo pero el hueso ya se ha repuesto

-En serio? Qué bien, gracias eh…- agrego el ojinegro mientras por fin posaba su mirada en la joven sonrojándose al instante.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno, y tu eres?- respondió amablemente.

-Lee, Rock Lee mi querida flor de cerezo- le expresión emotiva del muchacho logro hacer que el castaño pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Mi nombre en Kiba Inuzuca, gracias por curarme Sakura-sonrió en agradecimiento al principio pero apenas los ojos del chico acabaron de escanear a la muchacha quedo cautivado por tan hermosa sonrisa.

-Me da gusto estés mejor Kiba-san, bueno me retiro- Sakura se puso en pie con gracia- tengan más cuidado la próxima vez que entrenen

-No te gustaría quedarte a ver el entrenamiento para que más tarde vayamos por un helado?- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa galante- de alguna forma debo agradecerte el que me curaras

-Me encantaría, en serio pero debo ir a la oficina de la directora para inscribirme al torneo ninja- especto la pelirosa.

-te piensas inscribir al torneo? Vaya! Qué bien Florecita!- grito entusiasmado Lee.

-Y quienes son tu equipo para el torneo?- pregunto el peli castaño.

-Equipo? Necesito un equipo?-la mueca desconcertada que mostro la muchacha les dejo en claro a los dos amigos que ella no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo y menos de cómo meterse.

-Pues veras Sakura-san, el torneo se llevara acabo en 2 semanas, consiste en tres rondas eliminatorias y las finales, las rondas serán por equipos de 4 integrantes, las finales son individuales, sin un equipo no te dejaran inscribir- le explico Kiba.

-Oh ya veo, mmmm-

_**Inner-Saku:**__ y ahora? Necesitamos un equipo de 4, ósea que nos faltan tres integrantes._

_**Sakura:**__ lo sé, pero recuerda que somos nuevas, las únicas personas que conozco son Ino, Hinata ,Ten Ten y su grupito de amigos, además Saso y Pein seguro hacen equipo y por lo que entendí Gaara esta con el idiota del Uchiha._

_**Inner-Saku: **__y estos dos? Porque no les dices a Kiba y Lee si quieren estar en tu equipo, después de todo no puede ser tan malos._

_**Sakura: **__ si puede ser, y le pediría a el novio de mi prima que fuere el cuarto integrante._

_**Inner-Saku: **__claro, vez? Soy muy inteligente_

_**Sakura: **__¬_¬ solo tú eres inteligente?_

_**Inner-Saku: **__oh bueno soy tu así que tu vienes implícita en el "soy" n_nU_

_**Sakura: **__aja, seguro ¬.¬"_

_-_Y ustedes no se piensan inscribir al torneo?- pregunto Haruno.

-No, no creo-

-Y que les parece si formamos un equipo los tres? Vamos será divertido- la ojijade mostro su mejor sonrisa

-Pues…- el castaño aun dudaba "_no lo sé, tal vez…pero aun así no somos tan buenos"_

_-_Claro! Seremos imparables! Que la llama de la juventud arda!-

-Emmm (n_nU) entonces es un hecho!, vayámonos a inscribir- Sakura se daba la vuelta para ir a con la directora hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-Sakura-san, iremos luego es que tenemos que terminar de entrenar- dijo el castaño esperando que la respuesta de la chica fuera la que él buscaba.

-Bueno pues los espero, y por favor solo dime Sakura- una sonrisa marca Haruno se salió de sus labios.

-Muy bien Cerezo vera mi gran Taijutsu!- Lee empezó a saltar de vuelta al salón.

Era como un gran gimnasio, se podía apreciar el suelo de roca maciza, gradas a la distancia prudente del área de entrenamiento y un marcador en el techo.

Kiba y Lee se colocaron en posición de batalla, para dar comienzo al último enfrentamiento, Sakura que do muy complacida observando la pelea de esos dos, se notaba que eran bastante buenos, no dejaban ni un flanco a atacar, reacción rápida y eficiente, fuerza y agilidad, si tenían potencial, claro que tenían que pulirse, pero en general ella estaba segura que con el entrenamiento adecuado en esas dos semanas que quedaban los volvería los mejores.

"_ja! Uchiha no sabe a lo que se atiene, yo me encargare de que este torneo no se lleve un trofeo, prepárate Sasuke, por que estas a punto de conocer la palabra perdedor"_


	2. Inicia la Guerra

**Aclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-**sakura**- cosas importantes.

-_sakura-_ conversaciones con inner.

_Capitulo Anterior….._

_Kiba y Lee se colocaron en posición de batalla, para dar comienzo al último enfrentamiento, Sakura que do muy complacida observando la pelea de esos dos, se notaba que eran bastante buenos, no dejaban ni un flanco a atacar, reacción rápida y eficiente, fuerza y agilidad, si tenían potencial, claro que tenían que pulirse, pero en general ella estaba segura que con el entrenamiento adecuado en esas dos semanas que quedaban los volvería los mejores._

"_ja! Uchiha no sabe a lo que se atiene, yo me encargare de que este torneo no se lleve un trofeo, prepárate Sasuke, por que estas a punto de conocer la palabra perdedor"_

Capitulo 2

"Bien Uchiha si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo"

Los estridentes ruidos del metal chocando inundaba por completo el aula, el ambiente lleno de tención abarcaba a tres jóvenes, sombras ocultas estratégicamente esperando su oportunidad de salir y atacar, su cansancio era notorio gracias a las perlas que resbalaban por su frente y cuello, una aparente paz inundo el lugar… si esa era la calma antes de la tempestad.

Una silueta se asomo y emprendió su ataque hacia sus amigos, justo en donde intuía se esconderían, claro después de todo nadie podía engañar a _sus ojos_…

Una chica de cabello negro azulado caminaba al lado de su bien parecido hermano, entraron a la escuela y dirigieron a una banca al lado de una jardinera, pues ahí es donde se encontraban diario con sus amigos, Hinata se sentó en el extremo derecho de la banca mientras que Neji se mantenía de pie con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la agradable brisa que soplaba esa mañana, la ojiperla por lo pronto se dispuso a perder su mirada entre el instituto, cuando vio el estacionamiento y como dos coches entraban a toda velocidad como si estuvieran compitiendo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios hace una semana que Sakura se había integrado al grupo de amigos y era muy divertido verla pelearse con el Uchiha, los dos tenían el ego hasta el cielo y odiaban perder lo que hacía más interesante sus peleas para ellos sus "espectadores".

-Nee, Neji-onisan que no son Sakura y Sasuke-san?- pregunto señalando los coches recién llegados.

-Mmm- el Hyuga volteo a verlo que su hermanita señalaba y pudo comprobar que de una se estacionaron ambos, para después ver como corrían en su dirección, como si de una carrera se tratase.

Claro Neji sonrió ladinamente ese lado competitivo y hasta infantil de sus amigos le divertía, al fin llegaron los dos para mirarse asesinamente mientras se arreglaban las ropas.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san- saludo Hinata alegre.

-Ohayo Hina-chan, Neji-kun- saldo una muy sonriente pelirosa, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo por parte del ojiperla.

-Hmp- un incomodo silencio envolvió a los amigos hasta que la peli azul lo rompió

-Sakura-chan hoy tenemos nuestra primera clase de ninjutsu medico no estás nerviosa?-

Una radiante sonrisa y destello en sus ojos indico a los presentes que mas que nerviosismo se encontraba emocionada _"aunque dudo que me enseñen algo mas" _–claro que sí, siempre me ha llamado la atención ese tipo de jutsus-hablo Sakura amable.

-Entonces ya sabes algo de ese tipo de jutsus no?-se escucho una voz chillona inconfundible

-Solo un poco Ino-cerda- saludo "cariñosamente" la pelirosa a la recién llegada rubia.

-Bueno pues será esa otra de las cosas en las que soy mejor que tu Frente de marquesina- rio la ojiceleste saludando a todos con la mano.

-Sueña- rio Sakura para ser interrumpida por el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases- será mejor entremos

-Si, pero donde estarán los demás? No les parece raro que Ten-Ten y Na-Naruto-kun no hayan llegado a un?- pregunto con un poco de rubor Hinata

Una sonrisa malvada y cómplice surco el rostro de las chicas mirando con picardía a la Hyuga

-Ne, Sakura… no crees que Hinata está preocupada por su _novio_? –

-Pues yo creo que es así, después de todo Naruto-_kun _ es muy despistado… por eso aun no se entera de _su relación _ con nuestra amiga-rio Sakura ganándose una mirada avergonzada de la ojiperla y una irritada de Neji, _"molestar al 2x1, jajá" _.

-E-eso n-no e-es cierto!- grito avergonzada la ojiperla mientras su rostro competía con el tomate por el título de "mas rojo".

Ambas rieron ante la reacción tan poco refinada de su amiga, después de todo no era común que un Hyuga pierda su control y finura, y así entraron a sus respectivas clases.

-Buenos días, soy Chiyo (**Anishte: **no se si así se escriba XP) su maestra de jutsu medico, espero que se lo tomen seriamente ya que todo ninja debe aprender a curar las heridas básicas en una batalla-la maestra vio seriamente a los alumnos- empecemos.

Pov Sakura

Chiyo-sensei nos dirigió una seria mirada "_si, como si yo necesitara clases de esto… bah!, sí que me aburriré" _, la clase empezó con un ejercicio de control de chakra Ja! Sencillo!, aunque claro para mis compañeros no lo era tanto, una vez termine del trabajo me resigne a aburrirme ya que en esta clase solo conocía a Hinata y para mi suerte la sentó la maestra hasta el otro lado del salón alegando que ella debía estar en la zona de avanzados por su línea sucesora puf!, ahora sí que no podre hacer nada.

Toc _Toc, voltee a ver la puerta, mientras la maestra se encargaba de abrirla tapando con su cuerpo al recién llegado, hablo unos segundos con el desconocido para después dejarlo pasar, un joven de cabello negro y traje verde se adentro a la clase… un minuto… ese chico… era Lee!, pero ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Tenía entendido que no podía usar chakra….

-Escuchen, tal parece que tenemos un nuevo alumno en esta clase, su nombre es Rock Lee, ve a sentarte- dijo en tono neutral Chiyo. Lee busco con la vista algún asiento disponible y apenas me vio opto por el que se encontraba a mi lado, puedo jurar que vi como salían corazones de sus ojos al verme… naaa, seguro alucino.

-Mi bella flor! Como esta? Espero que la llama de la juventud arda en ti!- se puso a gritar de nuevo, "_tan escandaloso como siempre no Lee?" _ No pude evitar que una gotita de sudor se resbalara de mi cabeza , mientras le sonreía a mi amigo.

-Que hay Lee- salude, para observarlo fijamente, después de unos minutos de silencio decidí satisfacer mi curiosidad- oye, creía que no podías usar ningún jutsu

El me volteo a ver y por un momento vi en sus ojos carbón una determinación inagotable- sí , yo no puedo emitir chakra pero hable con la directora sobre esta materia que es obligatoria y me he reusado a dejar que me pasen sin esfuerzo, así que Tsunade-sama me ha dejado estudiar medicina sin jutsu- sonrió levemente.

-Ah, ya veo- eso lo explicaba, solo venia a observar y aprender sobre vendajes y curaciones sin chakra, sonreí – bueno estoy segura que serás un gran medico en heridas menores

-Si!-

-Vaya tal parece que los perdedores se juntan- escuche una voz chillona a mis espaldas, sentí la presencia de esa", así que me limite a seguir hablando con lee ignorándola.

-Y dime como sigues de las cortadas?- pregunte amable

-Pues ya mucho mejor gracias a- fue interrumpido por una mano golpeando mi banca.

-Acaso me ignoras pelo de chicle?- esa horrible e insoportable voz de nuevo.

-Me da gusto, pero no te olvides de cambiarte el vendaje por la noche- seguí como si nada, no tenía por qué gastar mi saliva con tan poca cosa.

Sin embargo vi de reojo a la pelirroja ya que sentí un claro incremento en su chakra indicándome que había conseguido cabrearla, sonreí para mis adentros.

-¡ESCUCHAME PELO DE CHICLE IDIOTA A MI NADIE ME IGNORA!- grito fuera de si

Tranquilamente voltee un poco mi rostro para verla a los ojos, su cara estaba tan o más roja que su cabello, alcé una ceja y la barrí con la mirada.

-Disculpa es que no te vi, pero de todas formas nadie me grita, así que no agotes mi paciencia zanahoria- le conteste sin inmutarme.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así! Esta me la pagas rosita!- se fue indignada…. Rosita?

**Inner-Saku**_**:**__ rosita? Rosita le voy a dejar su pinche cara de puta de barrio! ¬.¬#_

_**Saku: **__no inner, no tenemos por qué rebajarnos a su nivel_

_**Inner-Saku: **__ah no? Pues a ella se le hace muy fácil como si estuviéramos a Su nivel_

_**Saku: **__si pero recuerda que ella no sabe nada…. Ni nadie sabe que no somos "normales"_

_**Inner: **__ define normales… recuerda que todos los que estamos en esta escuela no somos humanos del todo, por eso tenemos poderes y facultades que otros no, ademas de que envejecemos con extrema lentitud, digo tenemos 35 en edad humanos…_

_**Saku: **__cierto…. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero, nadie sabe que tenemos "__**esos dones"**_

_**Inner: **__ tsk! -,- odio que así sea_

-Sakura-san la clase termino- sentí como lee me movía ligeramente el brazo para sacarme de mi mente.

Fin Pov Saku

Ambos salieron del salón para ir con Kiba, tenían que hablar sobre el torneo así que se dirigieron al encuentro del castaño, Lee no paraba de hablar y decir algo sobre la llama de la juventud, mientras la ojijade seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, pues desde unos días atrás no había entrenado con sus hermanos y eso no era para nada normal, después de todo _jamás en toda su vida _ habían dejado de entrenar.

-Que hay – saludo un sonriente chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas mientras se acercaba a ellos(

-Hola Kiba-kun- saludo Sakura saliendo de su mundo_ "ahora recuerdo de donde saque el que hay como saludo -.-U"_

-Listo para entrenar!- grito efusivo el pelinegro mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la sien de sus amigos.

-Claro Lee, y díganme como estuvo la clase de medicina?- pregunto curioso

-Bien supongo, un poco complicada- sonrió la pelirosa

_**Inner-Saku: **__mentirosa, complicada? Si hasta dormida podemos hacer eso!_

_**Saku: **__si pero se supone que no podemos, nadie puede saber nuestro verdadero nivel, tenemos que pasar desapercibidas en eso_

_**Inner: **__desapercibidas …. Aja! Y seguro eso va a suceder metiéndonos al torneo ninja donde solo los mejores sobreviven, si! Eso sí que es pasar inadvertidas! ¬.¬_

_**Saku: **__oye! No pude evitarlo! Ese estúpido Uchiha me saco de mis casillas! -.-U_

_**Inner: **__si pero ….hablando del rey de Roma…_

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, dos perdedores y una molestia- dijo arrogante Sasuke mientras se detenía enfrente del trió de amigos.

-A quien le dices perdedor Uchiha?- respondió agresivo Kiba fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues a ti Inuzuca a quien más?- lo miro con burla

-Eres un…- el castaño iba a golpear al ojinegro pero este fue más rápido y detuvo su puño con la palma de la mano para después con un movimiento doblar la muñeca de Kiba hasta que este se tuvo que arrodillar por el dolor.

-Cuidado con quien te metes- Sasuke soltó al chico en el acto justo cuando sintió como una sembou se dirigía a su cuello, volteo para ver al atacante y se encontró con una mirada seria por parte de la pelirosa- que diablos crees que haces?- la fulmino con la mirada.

-Lárgate Uchiha, no lo volveré a repetir por que la próxima vez no fallare- la voz de Sakura que siempre desprendía alegría estaba completamente seria miestras sontenia sembous entre sus dedos.

Una sonrisa burlona y arrogante marca Uchiha apareció en el rostro de Sasuke- Y crees poder darme _antes que yo te hiera a ti?-_ esto último lo dijo dejando ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre, el sharingan estaba activado…

El aire se torno pesado, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que harían y temían que cualquier movimiento rompiera esa paz tan efímera y los llevara a una pelea, empero una estridente voz rompió con todo el ambiente propiciado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Teme!- se acerco corriendo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido- vamos! La vieja quiere vernos!-

Todos los presentes sudaron frio, ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto pudiera romper tan desastrosamente ese momento? O aun peor! Como logro que en vez de desembocar en una pelea ambos solo se miraran e ignoraran sus existencias haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Claro Naru-kun- sonrió Sakura dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amigo, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que hizo sonrojar a más de la mitad de los chicos presentes, claro una gota apareció en la nuca de Kiba y Lee que no se dejaban de sorprender de la _Bipolaridad de su amiga._

Sasuke solo pronuncio un tsk antes de pasar a un lado del rubio murmurándole un Dobe que exaspero al Uzumaki.

-Ne, Sakura-chan, como vas con tu entrenamiento para el torneo?- pregunto Naruto mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de la directora.

"_Entrenamiento para el torneo? Mmm si tal vez a eso se le puede llamar a las practicas que tengo con tengo con Lee y Kiba"-_Pues bastante bien, he mejorado un poco, y que tal el suyo? Deben estarse esforzando mucho después de todo Gaara ni siquiera se aparece en la casa más que para la cena y dormir- sonrió de forma condescendiente.

-Jeje es que nos hemos perfeccionado en…- un golpe en la cabeza callo la explicación del rubio. Que volteo furioso a ver a su atacante "Sasuke!- QUE TE PASA TEME?

-cállate, no debes fraternizar con el enemigo dobe- respondió sereno el ojinegro.

-Cual enemigo?- ahora Naruto estaba confundido

-Tsk- _"Ahora confirmo que Naruto es un idiota, como es que le hablo?"_

_-_Se refería a mi Naruto-

-AH? A ti porque Sakura?-la aludida no pudo evitar reir un poco por la cara de confusión de su amigo, sin embargo ya no tuvo tiempo de explicarle a detalle puesto que llegaron a su destino.

Encontraron a la secretaria de la directora ordenando unos papeles.

Pov Sakura

Llegamos a la oficina de la directora, sonreí para mis adentros hace unos días que no hablaba con ella, además se supone que _ella _ iba a llegar hoy al trabajo. Entramos y nos encontramos con un escritorio finamente tallado con el logo del colegio y a una joven pelinegra ordenando sus papeles, mientras que enfrente de esta se vislumbraba una pequeña placa con el nombre de Sizune.

No pude evitar sonreír y llamarla, hace tanto que no la veía, ella era como mi hermana mayor después de todo ella siempre me curaba después de mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama.

-Sizune?- tal parece que reconoció mi voz, ya que de inmediato levanto la mirada y una sonrisa surco su rostro, dejando de lado sus documentos y parándose a abrazarme, mientras que mis compañeros nos miraban sorprendidos… bueno por lo menos Naruto sí.

-Sakura? Saku!- correspondí gustosa su abrazo- como estas? Que haces aquí?

-Jajaja, como que que hago aquí? Pero si me transferí de Suna este año! Y estoy muy bien gracias-

-Qué? Enserio? Qué bueno! Ahora que estamos más cerca tu entrenamiento con…- la interrumpí, no creía conveniente que Naruto y el Uchiha supieran que era toda una medic-nin en curso para ser ascendida al nivel de especialista, después de todo _" no solo basta ser fuerte para ganar la guerra, siempre tienes que tener un as bajo la manga" _ y si había algo que había aprendido del Uchiha ese, era que el no dejaba cabos sueltos, si descubría que era medica se me iba a complicar todo y dejaría de ser _Mi _juego y estaría ahora en _su _juego lo cual no iba a permitir.

-Si es verdad pero hablando de tu nuevo empleo, podemos ver a…- ahora yo fui la interrumpida, por un grito de Naruto, con el que me demostraba que no apreciaba lo suficiente su vida.

-Cierto! Venimos por que LA VIEJA nos llamo!- sonrió, antes de palidecer por otro grito proveniente de la Dirección.

-_Como me dijiste?, entra ahora mismo y repítelo!- _si, indiscutiblemente ese era el grito de mi mentora.

-Supongo que ese es un "adelante"-bromee con Sizune provocando una leve risa y un ademan de asentimiento, mientras que los 3 entrabamos a la oficina y próxima tumba de mi rubio amigo.

Fin Pov Sakura

5 min después….

La escena era la siguiente…. Un rubio desmayado en el suelo debido a un duro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tsunade en respuesta de un "vieja", Sasuke con un tic en el ojo mientras veía con odio a Sakura y la directora, mientras una Sakura pasando de un blanco a un rojo tomate por la furia y después un grito de la misma que sonó hasta el otro lado del campus…

-QUE? NO ME NIEGO! NO PUEDE HACERME ESO TSUNADE-SAMA!-

-No te estoy preguntando Sakura, es una orden… y eso también va para ti Uchiha..


	3. Kamisama, por que me odias tanto?

**bnAclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-sakura- cosas importantes.

-_sakura-_ conversaciones con inner.

_Capitulo Anterior….._

_5 min después…._

_La escena era la siguiente…. Un rubio desmayado en el suelo debido a un duro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tsunade en respuesta de un "vieja", Sasuke con un tic en el ojo mientras veía con odio a Sakura y la directora, mientras una Sakura pasando de un blanco a un rojo tomate por la furia y después un grito de la misma que sonó hasta el otro lado del campus…_

_-QUE? NO ME NIEGO! NO PUEDE HACERME ESO TSUNADE-SAMA!-_

_-No te estoy preguntando Sakura, es una orden… y eso también va para ti Uchiha.._

Capitulo 3

"Kami-sama… por que me odias tanto?"

La rubia veía seriamente a sus alumnos, esperaba haber dejado en claro que tenían que prestar ese servicio al colegio, ademas lo había estado pensando muy bien ya que aun que pocos días eran los que habían pasado desde el inicio de clases, ya le habían llegado los "rumores" de entre los profesores y algunos alumnos de la rivalidad existente entre ellos dos, Tsunade suspiro recordando todo lo que había escuchado sobre ese par…

Flash Back

_Tsunade estaba en el comedor de profesores leyendo unos documentos mientras ve como Gai y Asuma se sientan a unas sillas de ella, la verdad no le interesaba de que pudieran estar hablando pero la mención de Sakura logro llamar su atención._

_-Esta semana ah sido de las mejores Asuma, te digo la llama de la juventud brilla en esos chicos! Apenas puse las pruebas físicas para probar su desempeño estos no dejaron de lado las pruebas! Su competencia completamente sana en el deporte era ejemplar!- se le escuchaba a Gai muy emocionado._

_-En serio? Y aprobaron todas las pruebas?- pregunto asombrado ya que solo un porcentaje muy reducido de estudiantes lograba pasar satisfactoriamente Todas las pruebas de Gai y con puntuación perfecta._

_-Claro que si!, te lo dije! Haruno y Uchiha son los mejores de mi clase! Claro seguidos por Lee, Neji y Gaara! Esos otros son prodigios!-los ojos del ojinegro se volvieron estrellitas._

_-Era de esperarse, ese par también en mi clase es muy interesante, imaginate Gai apenas y les dije que quería que pelearan todos contra todos, ellos fueron los primeros en atacarse y los únicos que quedaron al final de la prueba- comentaba asuma mientras prendía su cigarro._

_-Por supuesto si Haruno y Uchiha se llevan de maravilla-_

_-JAJAJA, ellos? Mas pareciera que se quieren matar que superara con buenas notas las materias!-_

_**-Situacion 2**_

_Estaba en la biblioteca de la escula revisando unos libros de medicina, en eso entro Kakashi hablando con Kurenai y Chiyo._

_-Perdona la tardanza Kurenai es que me cruze con un gato negro y tuve que dar todo un rodeo- sonreía el peli plata mientras Kurenai solo volteaba los ojos._

_-claro…, no te preocupes Kakashi, despues de todo el cuidar a tu grupo fue muy interesante, quien diría que este año hubiera tantos talentos?-_

_-por que lo dices kurenai?-pregunto Chiyo_

_-pues no es una sorpresa de los chicos que superen el rango normal, pero la nueva alumna aprende muy rápido, hasta pareciera que lleva __practicando ninjutsus tan complejos hace años__- comento sorprendida la oji roja._

_-cierto, también en mi clase ha pasado sin problemas los ejercicios como si fueran __un juego para ella __–(ante esto Tsunade sonrio, despues de todo ella misma había entrenado a Sakura los últimos 3 años en medicina y nadie mejor que ella sabia lo rápido que aprendía)_

_-mmm, pues si en tanlento esta al nivel… pero lo que me causa gracia es esa rivalidad que parece tener con Sasuke, se percataron?-pregunto Hatake._

_-como no notarlo!, el otro dia estaba hablando con Gai y Asuma y me comentaron lo mismo, tal parece que esa disputa ocurre en todos los ámbitos, le e preguntado a algunos de mis alumnos y dicen que siempre estan compitiendo para ver quien es el mejor- afirmo la pelinegra._

Fin flash back

-No estoy de acuerdo directora Senju- objeto el pelinegro mirando inexpresivamente a la rubia- por que tenemos que ser tutores de otros alumnos que presentaran la prueba inicial del concurso ninja?

-Puesto que ya tienen experiencia en este torneo y de esta forma evitaremos las bajas incecesarias, si los alumnos van asi como asi como se ha ido haciendo los últimos años, pasara que la enfermería en unos pocos días se vera llena y no estoy dispuesta a correr riesgos inecesarios, asi que este año se implantara una nueva política- esto lo dijo seria mirando al trio que tenia enfrente suyo.

-Pero cual es esa nueva política oba…. Directora-rectifico Naruto al no creer poder sobrevivir si recibia otro de los golpes de Tsunade… por lo menos ese dia.

-Es muy simple Naruto, todo aquel que se inscriba deberá tomar un curso previo con una pareja de tutores, este curso durara 2 semanas, al final ustedes deberán evaluar y sobrepesar quienes son aptos para presentarse en el torneo y quienes no- explico la ojimiel analizando las diferentes reacciones de los presentes.

-Comprendo su punto Tsunade-sama, pero… lo entiendo de Naruto y Uchiha , ellos tienen experiencia en esto pero, por que yo?- puntualizo Sakura esperando que con este argumento pudiera safarse de ser tutora junto al Uchiha "_no me molesta ser tutora pero, no pienso ser pareja de ese, y me reuso totalmente a pasar mas tiempo del estipulado en el horario escolar con el!"._

Pero lejos de tomar a la rubia desprevenida con dicho argumento, la directora contesto tranquilamente mirando suspicaz a su alumna.

-En efecto Sakura, empero los demás tutores ya tienen pareja y debido a que es un numero impar me veo obligada a _**requerir**_ que el alumno que según los profesores este mas capacitado para ocupar ese puesto de tutor-la sonrisa de Tsunade se extendió dando por hecho que tenia la batalla ganada- y TODOS tus profesores están de acuerdo que TU desempeño en sus clases ES admirable.

_JAQUE MATE…._

_**Sakura: **__no puedo creerlo! Esto me pasa por esforzarme en poner al Uchiha en su lugar!_

_**Inner: **__ni que lo digas! No es justo!...aunque, ahora podremos ver mas seguido al adonis +.+_

_**Sakura: **__de que hablas? Nadie quisiera desperdiciar su tiempo con ese idiota ¬.¬_

_**Inner: **__habla por ti, o es que estas loca?, nada mas miralo! Es perfecto! Un dios griego en tierra! Santa tierra sea la que pise! *-*_

_**Sakura: **__creo que la demente aquí es otra ¬.¬"_

_**Inner: **__puede ser.. pero estamos locas por el! _

_**Sakura: **__sabes platicar contigo no me ayuda en nada -.-#_

-Bueno si no hay nada mas que hablar, pueden retirarse- la ojimiel regreso su vista a los documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta de su oficina de un golpe, suspiro, esperaba haber tomado una buena decisión.

Hace rato que Naruto se había despedido ya que tenia que reunirse con su pareja de tutoria, que según tenían entendido era Hinata.

Pov Sakura

Perfecto , absolutamente perfecto!, enserio por que Kami-sama la odiaba tanto?, no le podía tocar con Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Lee… NO tenia que tocarle con mister cubito de hielo arrogante idiota creido Uchiha!.

_**Inner: **__o vamos no es tan malo no melodramatices._

_**Sakura: **__ no es tan malo? NO ES TAN MALO? , en que mundo vives? Es horrible que me haya tocado con ese! Por que kuso no me pudo tocar con Neji-kun? o alguna de mis amigas?_

_**Inner:**__ Neji-kun?...mmmm vale debo admitir que el es otro bombon, la verdad si que es un adonis pero nadie se compara con Sasu-kun._

_**Sakura:**__ es oficial, se te quemaron todas las neuronas, no sabes lo que dices._

_**Inner: **__querida lamento informarte que yo soy tu, asi que si yo estoy coladita por Sasuke-adonis-perfecto-bombon-kun, quiere decir que muyyyy a tu pesar, estas enamorada de el…_

-¿¡QUE! Jamás!- "_ups, creo q lo dije en voz alta, pero que me importa"_ Sasuke me volteo a ver como si estuviera viendo a un bicho raro- que ves Uchiha?-respondi mordazmente a lo que el solo me dirijio una mirada de desprecio y siguió caminando por el jardín trasero de la escuela; menos mal estábamos ahí, ya que por ahí nadie pasaba asi que nadie me escucho.

Me le quede viendo, analize sus fuertes brazos que podía apreciarlos perfectamente gracias a que llevaba una camiseta azul sin mangas, su marcado abdomen qu se adivinaba bajo esa playera, su piel blanca como el mas puro marfil, su galante pose arrogante, sus perfectos rasgoz varoniles pero a la vez suaves, esos ojos negros como el ónix que siempre tenían un destello de inteligencia y arrogancia sumamente seductores y su cabello negro-azulado rebelde…. Si tenia que admitirlo

Sasuke Uchiha era muy guapo, ahora añadiendo que es el mejor en todo lo que hace, es inteligente y fuerte, ademas de que su línea de sangre tiene el Sharingan, si era todo un SUEÑO… pero no el mio…

-Cierra la boca Haruno, que se te cae la baba- ese tono de voz entre sexy y burlon fue el que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Fin Pov Sakura

Pov Sasuke

Despues del _sutil_ grito de Sakura senti como una mirada se posaba en mi, voltee para verla despues de todo no podia ser nadie mas, ya que estabamos solos, sentia que me inspeccionaba, si esos ojos esmeraldas tenian un brillo de analisis y concentracion unicos, aproveche para volver a revisar su cuerpo, digo es que la _princisita _no estaba nada mal…

_**Inner: **__nada mal? Esta como quiere_

_**Sasuke: **__puede ser pero eso no le quita el mal carácter_

_**Inner: **__y desde cuando eso ha sido un problema a la hora de "jugar"?_

_**Sasuke:**__ me gusta por donde vas, que tienes pensado?_

_**Inner: **__ lo de siempre, usarla, divertirnos y cambiarla; ademas que mejor forma de probarle tu superioridad que sometiendola a tus deseos? Guajaja_

_**Sasuke:**__ no sera facil, ademas es la hermana de Gaara , Pein y Sasori….._

_**Inner:**__ si eso podria ser un problema, pero si ella se enamora… te defendera contra ellos no? Ademas Gaara te bajo a Surumi no?_

_**Sasuke:**__ mmm tienes razon.._

-Cierra la boca Haruno, que se te cae la baba- dije burlon mienntras veia como salia de su trance y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-En tus sueños Uchiha- respondio mordaz, me gustaba esa rebeldia que tenia… _todo un reto._

-No seran en los tuyos? Sa-ku-ra- pronuncie su nombre cerca de su oido, ya que me había colocado sigilosamente a un costado de ella.


	4. ¡¿Ahora quieres conquistarme!

**Bn Aclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-sakura- cosas importantes.

-_sakura-_ conversaciones con inner.

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_-Cierra la boca Haruno, que se te cae la baba- dije burlón mientras veía como salía de su trance y me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-En tus sueños Uchiha- respondió mordaz, me gustaba esa rebeldía que tenía… todo un reto._

_-No serán en los tuyos? Sa-ku-ra- pronuncie su nombre cerca de su oído, ya que me había colocado sigilosamente a un costado de ella._

Capitulo 4

"¿Ahora quieres conquistarme? Ja! Yo también se jugar"

Sakura sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo reaccionar después de todo jamás había estado así con nadie. Sasuke noto como la chica se perdió y aprovecho para acorralarla con su cuerpo contra un árbol cercano, mientras ponía sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la oji jade.

Pov Sakura

Pude sentir como mi espalda chocaba con un árbol, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba nerviosa, confundida, tensa… y atontada, sin embargo todo esto aumento de nivel cuando Sasuke se acerco a mi oído lentamente diciéndome con voz seductora..

-Vamos a jugar un rato Sa-ku-ra- dios! Debía ser ilegal que pronunciase así mi nombre, sentí como una de sus manos se alojaba en mi cintura, su contacto quemaba…. Y fue ahí donde reaccione.

_**Inner. **__REACCIONA! Demonios! Está bien que este buenísimo pero vas a dejarte como la regalada de Karin?!_

_**Sakura: **__No!, como pude perder así el control!? Imperdonable! Jamás yo no soy una Zorra!_

_**Inner:**__ obviamente! Así que mueve tu trasero y responde!_

_**Sakura:**__ no solo le voy a responder! Pero este que se creyó?! Yo no soy su puta en turno!_

_**Inner:**__ exacto!, aunque… ni idea de cómo salir d esta jeje ^.^U_

_**Sakura:**__ no se para que me molesto... -.-", pues….primero, que pretende?_

_**Inner:**__ mmmm seducirte, conquistarte, usarte, humillarte y luego botarte, después de todo eso siempre hace o eso creo_

_**Sakura:**__ si definitivamente eso tiene el nombre Sasuke por todos lados, pero conmigo no!_

_**Inner:**__ pues nooo!, pero tenemos que hacer que escarmiente o nos va a seguir jodiendo…_

_**Sakura: **__si tienes razón…. Pero como_?, claro! El juega a seducirme… sabes qué? Eso pueden jugarlo dos, veremos quien acaba rogándole al otro… guajaja_

_**Inner:**__ así se habla! Shonaroooo!_

Mi semblante cambio radicalmente, entorne los ojos y sonreí coqueta, mientras me acercaba hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, su varonil y embriagador aroma, si en definitiva una chica común caería en su juego con los ojos cerrados, ante esa pose tan excitante, esa aura tan envolvente y atrayente. Escuche su voz de nuevo era como un tono hipnótico…

-Déjate llevar Sakura, sé que me deseas, no te resistas, veras que Yo puedo bajarte el cielo-su sonrisa de superioridad adornaba su rostro, esa arrogancia y lujuria oscurecían aun mas sus ojos ónix, mientras que la mano que se había posado en mi cintura delineaba mi figura.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, el seguro esperaba que cayera como todas, que el controlaba la situación, pero era ahí donde él se equivocaba; yo también sabia jugar, además no era una prodigio por nada, ni había recibido entrenamiento especial por parte de los mejores para nada… yo iba a enseñarle que Yo podía jugar mejor que él.

-Mmm suena tentador Sa-su-ke–kun- respondí en el mismo tono de voz, controle todos mis nervios, emociones y sensaciones, dejando a mi mente por la parte calculadora, fría y un tanto vengativa trabajar sin trabas.- pero, que puedes ofrecerme? Después de todo… -me acerque todavía más susurrándole al oído con mi mejor actuación- yo te ofrezco ser el primero, así que el cielo no basta- acto seguido mordí provocativamente su oreja.

Fin Pov Sakura

Pov Sasuke

Una descarga eléctrica se instalo en mi, demonios! Como esa niñata podía ser así de excitante?, hace unos momentos temblaba entre mis brazos y ahora me provoca?, pinche vieja loca bipolar!, pero bueno, si ella pensaba que podía jugar con fuego y no quemarse, si que estaba mal. Muy bien esto será interesante…

-Así que el primero eh?-sonreí arrogantemente mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo, tome su mentón y roce provocativamente sus labios, mientras la seducía- pues te prometo que será _inolvidable_- acaricie sus piernas, su piel se erizo; sonreí de medio lado sabia que caería. Es igual que las otras.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y suspiro ante mi acción, sentí su deseo, después en sus palabras…

-Mmm me encantaría-

Fin Pov Sasuke

La ojijade rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha- pero no contigo- y en un rápido movimiento golpeo con su rodilla el O_rgullo_ del chico, que inmediatamente se doblo por el dolor- grábatelo bien Uchiha, yo no soy otra de tus estúpidas admiradoras.

La ojijdae se agacho para ver a los ojos ónix de Sasuke y su antes angelical voz adquirió un tono mordaz, así como sus ojos mostraban un brillo afilado y peligroso; se incorporo para dirigirse a su aula después de todo tenía que ver como arreglaría su horario para poder seguir con sus cosas y la nieva tutoría que le encomendó su maestra.

- Casa de Sakura, después de la escuela.

Sakura se dirigía hacia su cuarto corriendo, dejo su mochila a un lado del escritorio mientras se metía a bañar rápidamente, salió y eligió su ropa de entrenamiento, un top negro con maya encima, unos shorts cortos de licra rojos, unas botas ninja negras con tacón, unos guantes negros con detalles rojos, su porta kunais del lado derecho de la pierna, dos bolsas a cada lado de sus caderas que contenían armas y medicinas, mientras que amarro su cabello en una coleta alta.

Una vez lista corrió para salir al campo detrás del jardín, estaba muy retrasada y seguro que su hermano no se lo perdonaría _"demonios! Tenía que pedirme ayuda justamente hoy Kakashi-sensei?, Pein me va a matar!", _acelero el paso y diviso a unos cuantos metros a un peli naranja esperándola, esto hiso que la pelirosa sudara frio, ya se esperaba el duro entrenamiento que tendría debido a su _pequeño _ retraso de una hora.

-Gomene!- fue lo primero que dijo Sakura mientras que se inclinaba ante su hermano- es que Kakashi me pidió ayuda y pues no me pude zafar antes- explico.

-Sabias que hoy era importante Saku- suspiro resignado el peli naranja.

-Sí, si lo sé, pero por eso mismo no hay que perder más tiempo oni-san- sonrió con ganas, ya que hoy le enseñaría el real potencial de si kekeigenkai.

-Activa el Rinnegan, muy bien Sakura ahora quiero que me escuches muy bien, ese no es nuestro verdadero Kekei- estas palabras los dijo muy serio, así que Sakura a pesar de su sorpresa presto toda su atención y guardo sus preguntas para después- has oído hablar de la leyenda del demonio ángel?

-Sí, es donde se menciona que si se unen todas las sangres de los kekei más poderosos nacería un demonio que destruiría todo cuanto tocara y engañaría a todo el que lo viera pareciendo que es un ángel- respondió de memoria la ojijade.

-Así es, bueno en la versión permitida, te contare nuestro verdadero origen Sakura…

"hace 2 siglos existían 3 familia importantes en el mundo ninja, ya que eran poseedores del Rinnegan, Byakugan y Kyurishan (**Anishte: ** ese último me lo invente jeje) , esas son las ramas principales de todo, un día la heredera del clan Hyuga, Riuzaki, se enamoró de un hombre que vivía en el bosque, el fue amable y generoso con ella, así que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a él, sin embargo él era un demonio- Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión- él la amaba así que decidieron casarse y formar una familia pero sabían que el líder del clan jamás aceptaría esa unión así como el jefe de los demonios; escaparon y tuvieron un hermoso bebe, pero sus ojos no eran blancos ni puros como el Byakugan, ni negros y oscuros como los del demonio. El niño tenía ojos rojos con comillas negras, así nació el Sharingan.

Al principio los Hyuga no aceptaron la formación del nuevo clan, pero los Fu Uma y los Echizen no tenían inconveniente, así que gracias a esa decisión se formo la cuarta familia más poderosa, el clan Uchiha, en honor al demonio llamado Uchiha kiorusai.

Paso el tiempo y un día Uchiha murió después de ver a sus bisnietos, con esto el jefe de los demonios mando un pergamino, advirtiendo que no dejaría que los humanos tuvieran poderes mayores a los de él, y que el día que las sangres de ellos mismos se unieran y crearan un ser superior en todo sentido, en ese bebe engendraría el mal, acabando así con su mundo.

Los líderes de cada clan se alarmaron, discutieron y gritaron por días, y así llegaron al acuerdo de que ningún miembro de ninguno de sus clanes podría casarse, amarse o tener hijos de alguno de los otros clanes poseedores de un kekeigenkai; unos años pasaron y cada que se detectaba una pareja entre clanes la eliminaban sin pensar- la pelirosa no podía creer que los antiguos mataras a alguien solo por amor- más llego el día que se conocieron un Uchiha y una Hyuga, se enamoraron"-_"la historia se repite"_ fue el pensamiento de la Haruno.

-Sakura, presta mucha atención- advirtió el peli naranja antes de continuar.

"No les importo enfrentar a sus líderes, desafiaron las reglas y tuvieron un hijo, escondieron su embarazo y después a su hijo por un tiempo, fueron felices, mas toda felicidad termina, descubrieron su relación y el entonces jefe del clan Uchiha Kahoru, asesino enfrente de la Hyuga la _ traidor_, Miru ( la Hyuga) tenía que responder ante Momoshiro Hyuga, que fue mas compasivo solo exigió saber si había engendrado un ser con él, Miru sabía que su líder mataría a su hijo así que mintió, ella salió libre y pidió vivir un tiempo en la aldea de la roca.

Se lo concedieron así que a escondidas partió con su hijo, conoció a un hombre pescador que la amaba, tenia tez morena y ojos café oscuro casi negro; ella sabía que pronto regresaría a su aldea así que necesitaba pensar en algo para salvar a su hijo puesto que tenia ojos negros rasgo único de los Uchiha y conociendo su historial estaba segura que atarían cabos y la descubrirían. Se encariño con el hombre y después se percató que le podía pasar como padre de Nakaru, su pequeño, así que decidida le dijo al pescador que se casara con ella y reconociera a su hijo, el acepto y así cuando regresaron juntos su hijo no corrió riesgo, hasta que durante un entrenamiento en casa Nakaru descubrió que sus ojos cambiaron, en lugar de sus negros orbes, tenía unos blancos con la pupila negra y 4 líneas negras enmarcándola.

Un nuevo kekei nació, su madre sabia que debía esconderlo del mundo así que con su byakugan sello para siempre el poder se su hijo así como su chakra; el sabia la verdad así que se resignó a seguir los pasos de su padre adoptivo.

Nakaru creció y en un viaje conoció a una hermosa joven llamada Shisuna, fue amor a primera vista, se veían a escondidas y su relación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que fruto de su amor y pasión una noche ella quedo embarazada. Ella creía que no habría ningún problema con su relación aun cuando ella era una Echizen y el un Hyuga, después de todo el no tenía el kekeigenkai así que su retoño solo tendría el Kyurishan, lo cual no iba en contra del acuerdo de hace años.

El por miedo a perderla no le dijo su verdadero pasado, y así tuvieron una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos violeta rasgo particular se los Echizen. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Sakumo cumplió sus 15 primaveras, era una excelente ninja, y entrenaba duro con su madre quien también lo era, a la vez que era una prestigiosa y la mejor medico de las naciones.

Así que en una misión que fueron juntas, Shisuna fue gravemente herida y estaban por asesinarla, así que en un arrebato Sakumo activo su kekei, sus ojos se volvieron negros por completo con una flor violeta y al centro un blanco, asesino a los agresores y salvo a su madre que asustada al igual que su hija regresaron a la aldea, Nakaru le explico todo su pasado a su esposa e hija, al principio Shisuna no lo entendió y estaba destrozada pero acabo decidiendo que era más importante la vida de su hija pero si la descubrían los asesinarían a todos.

Ella hiso parecer que su hija murió en la misión, protegiéndola así de sus líderes. Sakumo fue puesta en un tipo de hibernación por su madre, para lograr que ella pudiera vivir tranquila; durmió 30 años, despertó y vivió un tiempo de la caza, pero se sentía muy sola, hasta que se topo en un pueblo al heredero del clan Fu Uma, se enamoraron así que un día Sakumo le conto sobre su pasado. El no lo podía creer, mas su amor era más grande y lo acepto, en ese entonces la líder del clan se llamaba Tkunesha, era una mujer comprensiva y nada supersticiosa, así que cuando su hijo le conto lo de su amada ella los apoyo en todo.

La feliz pareja vivieron en una cabaña en lo alto de las montañas de Shimatkunre, donde criaron a su hijo, un joven peli anaranjado que heredo su rinnegan a los 3 años, ellos creían que no pasaría nada si el solo había nacido con el rinnegan de él, 4 años más tarde tuvieron otra hija prodigio quien nació con el rinnegan en sus ojos, Y así vivieron hasta que los niños crecieron y dejaron esa infancia tan feliz y llena de sorpresas ya que ambos tenían el Rinnegan, Sharingan, Byakugan y Kyurishan.

Sus padres les contaron toda la verdad, y entrenaron con ellos todas sus habilidades, pero se dieron cuenta de que cuando los jóvenes cumplieron los 16 y 20 respectivamente dejaron de envejecer; sabían que debían enseñarles todo lo posible, pero los hijos enterraron a sus padres, el se concentro en las artes ocultas y ella en medicina, siguieron viviendo aislados hasta que la segunda guerra ninja estallo.

Esta los alcanzo, y cuando se descubrieron sus poderes una gran polémica se desato ya que cada líder tenía una idea diferente para los hermanos, quienes fueron capturados ya que no querían herir a nadie.

El líder de los Uchiha, quería usar como arma a los hermanos, el líder de los Hyuga pedía su exilio absoluto, el líder del clan Echizen pedía su muerte mientras que la líder del clan Fu Uma exigía que se les dejara en paz. Todos los lideres pidieron ayuda a Kami sama para tomar la mejor decisión, se dice que Kami los escucho y dijo que se les dejara vivir en paz, gracias a esto fueron liberados, mas Uchiha no estaba de acuerdo pues él creía que era mejor que todos, así que planeaba conquistar los otros clanes.

Capturo a los hermanos en secreto obligándolos a obedecerlo…, una gran guerra se libro, pero como era de esperarse el clan Uchiha iba ganando, los dioses al darse cuenta detuvieron todo.

La diosa del tiempo bajo a la tierra y salvo a los hermanos del control del Uchiha, pero no conto con que este se liberara de su hechizo y la asesino… Los hermanos mataron al cruel hombre e intentaron salvar a la diosa, mas ella sabía que no podrían así que les dejo la llave del tiempo y espacio, su responsabilidad seria proteger los mundos ligados y jamás deberían dejarla caer en manos equivocadas.

Pero ella al ver todo el dolor que se formo debido a la guerra, uso sus últimas energías para hacer que todos regresaran a ser bebes, no recordarían nada, incluyendo a los hermanos, hasta que fuera el momento… los escondió en el futuro para que crecieran y si el Uchiha los buscaba, no supiera donde empezar…"

Sakura estaba procesando toda la historia cuando Pein se acerco y le susurro al oído.

-Saku, recuérdalo…- esas palabras fue tolo lo que necesito la pelirosa para que en su mente a toda velocidad su pasado, sus días de niña, sus padres, su cabaña, cuando los encerraron, los horrores que la obligaron a hacer y la muerte de la diosa, fue tanto que se desmayo de la impresión.

En una mansión estaban dos hombres conversando

-Están aquí- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida un hombre peli café.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto muy interesado un encapuchado.

-Sí, sentí su presencia… están aquí en Konoha- dijo seguro de si el vendado.

Una macabra sonrisa se asomo por debajo de la capucha negra- bien, al fin cumpliremos con nuestro destino-


	5. Tengo otros problemas marca Uchiha

**Bn Aclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-sakura- cosas importantes.

-_Sakura-_ conversaciones con Inner.

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_Sakura estaba procesando toda la historia cuando Pain se acercó y le susurró al oído._

_-Saku, recuérdalo…- esas palabras fue tolo lo que necesito la pelirosa para que en su mente a toda velocidad su pasado, sus días de niña, sus padres, su cabaña, cuando los encerraron, los horrores que la obligaron a hacer y la muerte de la diosa, fue tanto que se desmayó de la impresión._

Capítulo 5

"¿¡Tenía que ser ahora que tengo otros problemas…marca Uchiha!?"

POV Sakura

Estaba en un cuarto completamente negro, veía a mí alrededor imágenes tan nítidas…como reales, eran recuerdos. Camine hacia esos recuadros donde veía sangre, guerras y sufrimiento, me tome el pecho pues me dolía, inspeccione cada una de las escenas que viví, en otro tiempo, recorrí el largo pasillo hasta una puerta negra, rodeada de cadenas con grandes candados y sellos…

_**Inner:**__ ¿Dónde estamos?_

_**Sakura: **__No lo sé… pero siento que hay algo ahí dentro- me acerque y roce con mis dedos la puerta que de inmediato pareció cobrar vida, intentando abrirse pero los sellos lo impedían_

_**Inner:**__ ¿Q-Qué hay ahí?... Sakura tengo miedo, me siento mal… duele_

_**Sakura: **__no tengo idea… pero no creo sea algo quiera recordar…_

Una luz apareció al extremo opuesto del pasillo y me envolvió por completo…

Fin Pov Sakura

-Sakura despierta ¡Sakura!- la joven empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se encontraba recostada en la banca del salón de entrenamiento, a su lado se encontraba Pain viéndola con su rinnegan activado- ¿estás bien?

-Si…eso creo- la chica se reincorporo sentándose poco a poco, "_genial estoy confundida y ahora tengo migraña"_- hermano, todo paso realmente ¿cierto?

El akatsuki se le quedo viendo serio, solo asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué me hiciste recuperar la memora ahora?- digo no era tonta Sakura sabía que su hermano no había amanecido un día cualquiera con las ganas de revelarle su pasado, algo debía pasar para obligarlo a devolverle sus recuerdos…algo grave.

-El torneo se acerca Sakura y presiento que tal vez nuestro pasado nos alcance en el…- respondió mientras se ponía en pie y le ofrecía su mano a la ojijade para que se levantara- y quiero estés lista para todo, ven te voy a enseñar _**tu verdadero potencial….**_

Un grupo de chicas estaba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela, pues a pesar de ser tarde aún tenían cosas que hacer ya que su tutoría empezaba hoy.

-¿Cómo creen que sea entrenar a los más novatos chicas?- pregunto Ten-Ten con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pues podría ser divertido, además ¡podremos pasar más tiempo con los chicos!- dijo Ino emocionada pues por lo que había visto en la lista de su grupo había chicos bastante apuestos.

-Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo Cerda deberías avergonzarte por andar de asalta cunas- dijo en broma Sakura viendo burlona a la rubia que se había sonrojado y se volteaba enojada a contestarle.

-¡¿Qué dijiste frente de marquesina?!- la ojicielo grito exasperada dispuesta a ahorcar a su amiga.

-Chi-chicas ¡no peleen!- grito la pelinegra deteniendo a Ino quien trataba de llegar a Sakura que le sacaba la lengua.

-Vaya creo que acabo de tener un Deja vu- dijo un chico de cabello rojizo que pasaba por ahí y al ver la pelea de su hermanita con su amiga no pudo evitar recordar como peleaban de pequeños él y Sakura- déjalas Hinata-chan nunca aprenderán hasta que crezcan y maduren

Sakura al oír a su _querido hermano_ decidió fastidiarlo un poco – oh eso no lo puedes estar diciendo por experiencia estoy segura ¿cierto aniki?- le dio una sonrisa angelical dejando a Sasori con un tic en el ojo…para después salir corriendo para perseguir a Sakura quien le sacaba la lengua y él le gritaba cosas como "¡vuelve aquí pequeño demonio!" o "¡nada más deja que te atrape y veras!", esto causo que a todas las presentes les saliera una gota.

-¿Qué no era él el maduro?- pregunto inocente Hinata a lo que Ino y Ten-Ten negaron con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

-Y…. ¿a quién esperan chicas?-

-Pues a la frentona, no ves que esta…-la rubia vio a su lado a una sonriente chica de cabello rosa- pero ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú! ¡Él! Corriendo…-mientras señalaba al par de hermanos enfrente de él correteándose y volteando a ver a la pelirosa- ahhh olvídalo vámonos

-Vale lo olvido- rio divertida Sakura mientras seguía a la que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.

-Pero…Sakura-chan y ¿tu hermano?- pregunto Hinata dulcemente pues gracias a sus amigas se le estaba empezando a quitar lo tímida y tartamuda.

-ah el, déjalo cuando se dé cuenta que es un clon vendrá a por mí- sonrió con burla viendo a su hermanito que seguramente por su enojo no se había percatado de su _pequeño e inocente_ engaño.

-por mi bien- sonrió divertida la peli café pues desde que había llegado Sakura a sus vidas siempre se divertía de las ocurrencias de su amiga, y así las chicas se dispusieron a dirigirse al gimnasio donde se dividirían los grupos por tutores e iniciaría el programa que se preparó previamente para que ellos supervisaran y ayudaran a perfeccionar las habilidades de los novatos.

Se veían pequeños grupos de chicos y chicas formados enfrente de un listón de diferente color con una lista de nombres que correspondía a los integrantes de ese equipo, eran cuatro: amarillo, azul, rojo y blanco. Los murmuros de los novatos llenaba el lugar pues no sabían quién les impartiría el curso, pero los rumores decían que serían los "populares" y eso emocionaba a las chicas sobretodo.

"_Tsk… que molesto será esto, ahora tendré que soportar a un grupito de niñas que quieran coquetearme"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras veía desde las sombras del techo hacia abajo inspeccionando los grupitos que se habían formado.

-Vamos Sasuke ya es hora- se materializo un pelirrojo que salía de un pozo de arena que estaba en la pared.

-Hmp, ¿y las chicas?- pregunto desinteresado el pelinegro.

- quieres decir ¿si ya llego Sakura?- sonrió con suficiencia al ver como los orbes ónix del Uchiha se posaban en el- oh vamos no estoy ciego, se como ves a mi hermanita- respondió cruzándose de brazos viendo como su amigo se ponía en pie para quedar a su altura y verlo a los ojos.

-¿Y te molesta? Porque si vienes a amenazarme te recuerdo que me debes una- respondió frio viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tal vez pero te equivocas, no vengo a amenazarte- Gaara sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Sasuke- sé que mi hermana se puede cuidar solita así que por mi… soy Suiza- se dio la vuelta y empezaba a desaparecer entre un torbellino de arena aunque su voz si llego a los oídos del Uchiha- _**aunque si la lastimas Sasori y Pain se encargaran y ten por seguro que yo les ayudare, solo es un comentario…**_

"_Hmp eso ya lo veremos"- _Sasuke salto de la viga y cayó a un lado de Naruto alcanzando a escuchar "Y ahora ese teme ¿dónde se habrá metido? ¡Ya debería estar aquí!"-Ya estoy aquí Dobe-

-¡RETRACTATE TEME!- grito enojado el rubio hiperactivo del grupo, hasta que un "ejem" de Neji le hizo callar solo refunfuñando improperios hacia su mejor amigo con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera arrogante que provoco un suspiro generalizado por parte de las féminas del lugar.

Neji vio a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa ese par era incorregible, para después dirigirse hacia los chicos que estaban enfrente de ellos – Muy bien si están aquí es porque desean entrar al Torneo ninja- hablo usando todo su porte altanero marca Hyuga- han de saber que este torneo es en extremo peligroso pues los ataques pueden ser a matar- un leve rumor se escuchó pero el ojiperla lo hizo callar con una mirada severa- es por eso que la directora Senju ha implantado este nuevo filtro para evitar el mayor número de accidentes y bajas posibles.

-Que les quede claro que ningún competidor se fijara en su edad o inexperiencia, ahí adentro no son más que un blanco que debe ser eliminado- hablo Gaara con una expresión completamente seria- no hay concesiones, no hay ayuda, una vez dentro solo podrán confiar en ustedes y sus habilidades, este no es un concurso cualquiera deben estar completamente seguros de que están listos para enfrentar lo que haya ahí dentro.

-Si son débiles… los aplastaran- se escuchó una voz tan fría como un iceberg- nosotros no los queremos asustar, solo les decimos las cosas tal y como son- los ojos ónix escanearon el gimnasio por completo- ya estuvimos ahí nosotros y por eso los ayudaremos y aconsejaremos para que pulan habilidades, pero no hacemos milagros si son mediocres no esperen que los hagamos mejorar, si son buenos no basta, nuestra decisión se basara en su desarrollo en este tiempo y es DEFINITIVA.

-ejem… si bueno pero yo sé que todos son talentosos así que esfuércense mucho Deybatto! (**Anishte: **o como se escriba XD)- sonrió el rubio animando a todos los participantes que ya se encontraban algo asustados, en eso se escuchó como las puertas del gimnasio se abría dejando ver a un grupo de chicas que habían tardado pues se habían ido a cambiar por su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Creo que ya que llegaron es resto de sus tutoras podemos comenzar- dijo Neji viendo a las chicas entrar mientras miraba con fastidio a los idiotas que se quedaron embobados con sus amigas.

Las cuatro entraron a paso lento riendo de lo acontecido con el hermano de Sakura hace poco; Ino iba vestida con una minifalda morada con un short negro abajo, unos botines ninja negros y un top negro con un chaleco morado medio abierto que enmarcaba su bien formado cuerpo e iba peinado con su típica coleta alta, Ten-Ten iba con unos capri de licra negra, sus botines ninja verde oscuro y una blusa estilo chino verde sin mangas que también delineaba su figura pero no tanto como la de Ino, Hinata llevaba unos pants blancos con toques lila, sus botines ninja azules, una playera de red con un top negro y traía la sudadera blanca a juego del pants pero ella también se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta, su conjunto era pegado pero más recatado y sutil que el de sus amigas, mientras que Sakura traía un mini short de licra negro con franjas rojas a los lados, un top rojo que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, botas largas ninja con tacón negras y un chaleco como Ino pero en negro con una Flor roja en la espalda también se había amarrado el pelo en una coleta alta.

-Naruto cierra la boca o Neji y Gaara te mataran- se burló Sasuke al ver como su amigo se había quedado hipnotizado con la vista de sus amigas… si bien entrenaban juntos en clase, usaban el uniforme que era muy holgado así que nunca las habían visto más que en los concursos con su ropa d entrenamiento personal. De inmediato el rubio se ruborizo y los otros dos le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-Chicos perdón por la tardanza es que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Bahh no te preocupes Sakura-chan ya hicimos la introducción nosotros ¡deybatto!- grito efusivo con una sonrisa zorruna que paralizo el corazón de muchas chicas ahí incluida una ojiperla.

-¿un contratiempo?- pregunto el ojiverde alzando una ceja expectante hacia su hermana.

-sí, si un contratiempo así que ¿Por qué no iniciamos?- sonrió Ino mientras empujaba a Gaara hacia el listón rojo que era el grupo a donde los habían asignado.

-E-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino-chan- sonrió Hinata mientras veía un poco nerviosa a su rubio amigo.

-Clarooo! Vamos Hina-chan hay que empezar- sonrió jalando a su amiga hacia el listón amarillo.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor comenzar, vamos Ten-Ten- dijo Neji mientras se dirigía al listón blanco seguido por la maestra en armas.

- Supongo que también debemos ir con nuestro grupo no crees Sakura- sonrió arrogante Sasuke haciendo que la aludida pusiera los ojos en blanco y caminara hacia el listón azul murmurando cuando paso junto a él un "no me fastidies Uchiha no estoy aquí por gusto".

-Lo sé- se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica para susurrarle fugazmente-será por gusto cundo estés debajo mío Haruno

-NI que tuviera tan mal gusto Uchiha-respondió molesta mientras hacía ademan de golpear al chico que esquivo fácilmente el golpe- y si ya dejaste de jugar podemos empezar con el entrenamiento…

-Como quieras- sonrió altanero/burlón el portador del sharingan- esto va a ser muy divertido Sa-ku-ra – dijo antes de cambiar su expresión a la fría arrogante de siempre para dirigirse a su grupo- Muy bien lo primero será que se dividirán dos grupos- todos formaron dos filas- bien ahora prepárense por que tendrán un encuentro de taijutsu contra la persona que este a un lado suyo

-Bien la primer pareja quédese aquí los demás subirán con nosotros a las gradas, las reglas son simples, solo taijutsu y no hay más reglas- dijo seria la pelirosa mirando la cara de sorpresa de todos.

-ósea que… ¿podemos jugar sucio?- pregunto una asustada niña, que se asustó más al ver la fría sonrisa de Sakura seguida de un "Exacto".

Durante las próximas horas se podía escuchar gritos y choques de cuerpos entre sí, los novatos estaban esforzándose enserio pero algunos eran muy débiles, así que los tutores tomaron nota de a quienes debían asesorar más que a otros pues solo tenían una semana para enseñarles todo lo necesario y hacerlos mejorar pues la siguiente semana solo habría 3 días donde se les pondría a prueba.

-Eso es todo por hoy- grito Ino mientras los chicos salían adoloridos y cansados del gimnasio, algunos felices por ganar su encuentro y otros replanteándose su entrada al torneo- Pff eso sí que fue pesado, ¿no quieren ir por un helado?- pregunto sonriente

-Pero Ino-chan es muy tarde para helado ¿no crees?- dijo la Hyuga viendo las primeras estrellas aparecer en el cielo.

-Nahhh para nada, entonces ¿qué dicen?-

-¡Yo me apunto!- sonrió Naruto señalándose

-claro- sonrió la ojimiel

-Mmm no estaría mal- respondió Gaara- Vamos ¿Saku?

-No gracias, tengo ya que irme ustedes diviértanse – sonrió e intento salir corriendo

-¿Es que tienes una cita Frentona?- sonrió picara la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Tal vez…- Sakura le guiño un ojo y desapareció en un puff, lo cual hizo que tanto Subaku y Uchiha fruncieran el ceño.

-Lista- apareció la ojijade en una sala completamente oscura.

-Activa tu Kekeigenkai- se escuchó decir a una voz masculina- concéntrate- de pronto los ojos verdes de la chica se volvieron de una extraña flor con espinas…- no tendré piedad- dijo frio e indiferente el individuo desde la oscuridad.

-Ja… ¿y cuando la has tenido oni?- sonrió irónica la chica mientras escaneaba el lugar en busca de su hermano, topándose con el rinnegan del… cambiando a un dibujo distinto… una flor- eso es…

-espero estés lista para defender tu vida Hermana-

-Kuso…-

Todo estaba envuelto en una total oscuridad, todo podría decirse se encontraba en una efímera paz solo rota por los sonidos que ocasionaban las diferentes armas, jutsus y golpes al acertar, un kekeigenkai nunca visto más que como una leyenda contra su igual… no, no eran iguales uno de los kekeigenkai ahí presentes no era el original había sido modificado deliberadamente, hace muchos años, por un demonio de ojos rojos…


	6. ¿Tortura física o mental?

**Bn Aclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-Sakura- diálogos

-_**Sakura**__-_ conversaciones con Inner.

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_-espero estés lista para defender tu vida Hermana-_

_-Kuso…- _

_Todo estaba envuelto en una total oscuridad, todo podría decirse se encontraba en una efímera paz solo rota por los sonidos que ocasionaban las diferentes armas, jutsus y golpes al acertar, un kekeigenkai nunca visto más que como una leyenda contra su igual… no, no eran iguales uno de los kekeigenkai ahí presentes no era el original había sido_ _modificado deliberadamente, hace muchos años, por un demonio de ojos rojos…_

Capítulo 6

"¿Tortura física o mental?…Kuso ni a quien irle"

Se podía ver a una chica sentada en su tina con agua caliente intentado relajarse, su blanca piel antes perfecta se encontraba llena de moretones y cortadas, ya no tenía chacra para curarse y realmente no le dolía, desde hace tiempo había sobrepasado su umbral del dolor y ahora esas heridas apenas y le producían molestia, la muchacha se pasaba delicadamente la esponja por sus piernas mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos de la semana pasada…

-Ya paso una semana desde ese día…- dijo en voz baja reflexionando…

_**Inner: **__una semana pesada ¿verdad?_

_**Sakura: **__si mucho, creo que ahora creo que los anteriores entrenamientos con mi hermano eran casi un chiste_

_**Inner:**__si creo que tienes razón, aunque gracias a eso hemos podido aguantar la bestialidad de ejercicio y entrenamiento que estamos haciendo!_

_**Sakura: **__si, y pensar que antes me quejaba cuando puntual a las 11pm aparecía en mi cuarto para entrenar hasta las 3am para que durmiera solo 3 horas y llegara al colegio!... -.-U_

_**Inner: **__si, lo recuerdo, nos daba gusto que no importara en qué país estuviéramos nos visitara nuestro hermano pero luego era muy duro el entrenamiento_

_**Sakura: **__tan vez pero nada comparado con esta última semana, primero el entrenamiento matutino con Lee y Kiba, luego ir a clases, saliendo el entrenamiento que doy de tutora y al final mi DULCE aniki con su entrenamiento intensivo._

_**Inner:**_** exacto**_ ya ni tiempo de darnos un baño decente T^T… pero todo mejora cuando vemos a esos bombones en el entrenamiento sin playera!_

_**Sakura: **_¬¬ - _¿a quién te refieres?_

_**Inner:**_** pues**_ a Naru-bombón-dulce-kun, Neji-arrogante-sexy-kun y Obvio a Sasukito-hermoxo-sexy-bombón-kun!_

_**Sakura: **__ok, Naruto es muy guapo no lo niego y es también muy lindo pero es de Hinata, y Neji también es muy guapo pero es de Ten-Ten y ni siquiera consideres al Uchiha ese _¬¬_"_

_**Inner:**_** oh**_ vamos ya tuvimos esta discusión TU crees que esta como quiere y te mueres de ganas por probar a ese adonis cada que intenta seducirte _

_**Sakura: definitivamente**__ estas demente, ese idiota me estuvo haciendo la vida de cuadritos toda la maldita semana y no solo durante la tutoría __-.-"_

**FLASH BACK **

_Sakura estaba tranquilamente sentada en el jardín trasero leyendo una lección de ninjutsu que habían dejado de tarea, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba por los arboles sigilosamente, "enserio? Así o más ruidoso"_

_-Uchiha sal de ahí y lárgate- dijo viendo a los arboles del bosque que tenía enfrente, mientras salía una figura masculina de ahí con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros y una camisa negra. Si no podía negarlo Sasuke Uchiha se veía bien siempre._

_-¿Por qué el mal genio Haruno?- sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba- si quieres – apareció a un lado de Sakura mientras le tomaba los hombros y susurraba en su oído – Yo puedo ponerte de buenas…_

_-Idiota…- Sakura se volteo para golpearlo pero el chico fue más rápido y tomo sus muñecas haciendo que la chica cayera al pasto recostada y el sobre ella en una posición muy comprometedora- quítate- entrecerró sus jades amenazantes enfrentando los orbes ónix que brillaban con diversión._

_-No- apenas se abrió la boca de la pelirosa el Uchiha aprovecho para acallar una réplica que nunca llego, el beso empezó dulce y Sakura intentaba reaccionar pero su cuerpo no se movía era como si no la obedeciera se sentía atrapada como en un… Genjutsu! "kuso, tengo que escapar esto solo es una ilusión vamos Sakura eres la mejor en genjutsu!" su mente intento forcejear con el poder der sharingan pero entre más cerca estaba de obtener su libertad mental Sasuke la besaba con mas ahínco, esmerándose haciendo que la chica empezara sentir cosas que no debía sentir, así que cuando se pasó al cuello níveo de ella… perdió la batalla esta vez la chica se dejó llevar y correspondió al ardiente deseo que mostraban esos profundos ojos…. Activando todas sus alertas pero…bah ya no importa…"_

_-Te repito ¿por qué de malas Haruno? Y ¿por qué me vez así? Se te atojo –le dijo el Uchiha mientras recorría sus labios con su lengua a la vez que sonreía burlonamente._

"_KUSO! No puede ser! ¿Por qué me pasa eso a mí?" Sakura era un desastre por dentro, pero no le daría el gusto al Baka cubito de hielo peinado de gallina de notarlo, así que a pesar de que su mente era un tornado su respiración se tornaba tranquila._

_**Inner:**_** No**_ podemos dejar que note lo calientes que nos puso SHONNAROOOO!_

_**Sakura: **__¬ ¬ …. ¿Calientes? _

_**Inner:**__claro! Es que es taaaaan sexy_

_**Sakura: **__Ah sí? Pues… nosotras también lo somos…._

_La chica se paró delicadamente para caminar sensualmente hacia Sasuke que aún se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, los jades de Sakura brillaron y mostro una sonrisa burlona, sensual y felina -¿Sabes?... creo que tienes razón…- una de las níveas manos de la chica se posó en el bien formado pecho del pelinegro – digo… muchas chicas morirían por ti- pego su cuerpo al del muchacho que sonreía con suficiencia pensando seguramente que al fin había caído a sus pies como todas las demás – pero….- Sakura lo puso contra un árbol y subió un poco su pierna recargando la rodilla en el árbol y con sus manos rodeo el cuello de él colocando sus labios a un lado del oído de Sasuke y susurro – a mí no me gustan las sobras- _

_Con un rápido movimiento Sakura salto hacia atrás jalando unos hilos antes invisibles para Sasuke, apretándolo contra el árbol- Siento decepcionarte Uchiha pero necesitas un mejor genjustu que ese para atraparme- esto lo dijo mientras se daba media vuelta recogía su bolsa y se iba dejando a un chico muy enojado._

_-_**Fin Flash Back**

_**Sakura: **__Y ahí es donde empezaron todos mis problemas, desde ese día en el jardín diario me buscaba para molestarme -.-"_

_**Inner:**__si pero también para coquetearte_

_**Sakura: **__y eso se supone es bueno? _

_**Inner:**__pues claro que si! Somos la envidia de todas!_

_**Sakura: **__dirás que nos odian por un idiota, además no soporto ni verlo y él se empeña en burlarse de mí y terminar seduciéndome!_

_**Inner:**__bien que te gusta pelear con el_

_**Sakura: **__si claro, disfruto más el entrenamiento con Pain por lo menos con el solo es tortura física_

_**Inner:**__O.o! Pero casi nos mata!_

_**Sakura: **__puede… pero somos unas excelentes médicos no? Y con el Uchiha…es tortura mental…_

_**Inner:**__pues…si nos torturara físicamente no tendría problema, bueno… dependiendo del tipo de tortura :D_

_**Sakura: **__¬¬"! repítelo_

_**Inner:**__Nada nada sakurita hermosa ^- ^U_

_**Sakura: **__¬ ¬-_

-Hey Sakura!- se oyó un grito mientras abrían la puerta del baño- dice Pain que bajes ya está la cena- sonrió Sasori mientras veía a su hermanita en la tina, hasta que sintió como una serie de proyectiles se dirigían hacia él, seguido por unos cuantos insultos provenientes de su querida hermana - no seas salvaje!- contesto divertido el pelirrojo al momento de cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo que la botella de shampoo se rompía explotando contra ella.

-¡LARGO DE MI HABITACION! ¡BAKA!-

El muchacho salió riendo, amaba molestar a su hermanita y desde que regreso aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo "_Sakura no ha cambiado nada" _ se detuvo al ver una foto de ellos 4 de niños, Pain serio como siempre parado a la derecha, el sonriendo mientas le revolvía el pelo a Sakura quien tenía una sonrisa mientras cargaba al pequeño Gaara, Sasori vio la dulce expresión de la protegida de los tres y luego recordó el entrenamiento del día anterior "_No, ella si ha cambiado solo que aún no nos demuestra cuanto"._

Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad dirigiéndose al comedor donde se encontraban sus otros hermanos cenando.

-Te dije que le avisaras no que entraras al baño- reprocho el peli naranja divertido

-Si bueno creo que improvise un poco – rio Sasori mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano mayor.

-Espero que Saku no te mate antes de que te aplaste en el torneo- sonrió Gaara mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Sueña hermanito es obvio que Pain y yo les ganaremos como siempre- contesto el ojimiel con sonrisa Triunfante

- Olvídalo este año nos hemos preparado muy bien, mi equipo ganara- replico el de los ojos aguamarina

- ¿así? Pues..!-

- Pueden dejar esa tonta discusión? Pierden su tiempo porque YO los voy a aplastar a ambos- dijo Sakura mientras entraba al salón con una bata rosa y su cabello mojado – ah, y Sasori si vuelves a entrar mientras m estoy bañando – se sentó y tranquilamente dijo – te asesinare- ambos hermanos tragaron grueso pues sabían que la pose y voz más peligrosa en su hermanita era justamente esa… cuando estaba tranquila.

- Oh vamos Saku-chan solo fue un incidente – la chica solo lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo reír a Gaara

- Creo que esa ni tú te la creíste aniki- se burló el pelirrojo

- Es suficiente- corto Pain hablando por primera vez - ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento Gaara? ¿Mejoraste tu técnica?

-Si, absolutamente impenetrable – sonrió orgulloso – y también mejoramos mucho como equipo, aunque ha sido muy pesado el entrenamiento

-Ya veo, que bien así será más interesante la competencia contesto el peli naranja viendo fijamente a su hermanito

- Aun así perderán, siguen siendo una bola de mocosos – se burló de nuevo Sasori - TODOS- enfatizo ampliando su sonrisa… sin embargo escucho como algo silbo a su lado y un golpe seco, para sentir a continuación algo caliente en su mejilla derecha, volteo y pudo apreciar como un cuchillo estaba enterrado hasta la mitad en la pared detrás de el con un poco de rojo en el filo.

-Ups… se me resbalo – sonrió radiante la ojijade mientras se paraba por otro cuchillo tranquilamente.

"_No lo vi venir… Sakura a practicado mas que ninjutsu estos días" _ pensó asombrado la victima del cuchillo _"Y yo que creía que casi no estrenaría por estar entrenando a los de su equipo, me pregunto cuanto los habrá hecho mejorar"_

"_Pronto lo descubrirán" _ sonrió la chica mientras se sentaba ante la asombrada mirada de sus dos hermanos.


	7. ¡¡Al fin el Torneo Ninja!

**Bn Aclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto. **

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-Sakura- diálogos

-_**Sakura**__-_ conversaciones con Inner.

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_- Aun así perderán, siguen siendo una bola de mocosos – se burló de nuevo Sasori - TODOS- enfatizo ampliando su sonrisa… sin embargo escucho como algo silbo a su lado y un golpe seco, para sentir a continuación algo caliente en su mejilla derecha, volteo y pudo apreciar como un cuchillo estaba enterrado hasta la mitad en la pared detrás de el con un poco de rojo en el filo._

_-Ups… se me resbalo – sonrió radiante la ojijade mientras se paraba por otro cuchillo tranquilamente._

"_No lo vi venir… Sakura a practicado mas que ninjutsu estos días" pensó asombrado la victima del cuchillo "Y yo que creía que casi no estrenaría por estar entrenando a los de su equipo, me pregunto cuanto los habrá hecho mejorar"_

"_Pronto lo descubrirán" sonrió la chica mientras se sentaba ante la asombrada mirada de sus dos hermanos._

Capítulo 7

"¡Al fin el Torneo Ninja!"

Un sonido constante invadió el sueño de la joven, un suspiro se escucho entre las sabanas, para después la mano de Sakura apagaran el dichoso despertador, hoy era el gran día, se levantó y dirigió al baño con una sonrisa, ese día debía ser "Perfecto", después de todo tenía que ganar.

_Flash Back_

Después de ver el entrenamiento de Lee y Kiba se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora e inscribirse al torneo ninja, se dirigió al patio principal a un conversando con los chicos, hasta que a lo lejos diviso a sus nuevos amigos.

-Sakura!- grito Ino para llamar su atención en lo que se acercaban a ella.

-Que tal Ino, chicos- saludo la pelirosa.

-Bien bien, oye hemos estado hablando Sakura-chan! Y mira pues como eres nueva seguramente no sabes que para participar en el torneo debes tener un equipo de 4 así que convencimos a las chicas de que fueran tu equipo! Que dices? Así podrías participar Deybatto! (O como se escriba XD)

-Oh, les agradezco mucho pero….- antes que la Haruno terminara de hablar Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Hmp, lo sabía, seguramente ya te dio miedo-

_**Inner-Saku: **__QUE?! Como se atreve a decirnos cobardes?_

_**Sakura: **__estoy completamente de acuerdo! Ese arrogante! Ahora si le bajo sus humos!_

_**Inner-Saku: **__si! Enseñale que no entrenamos desde pequeñas para nada!_

_**Sakura: **__ASI ES! Le voy a partir su…. ¬||¬#_

_**Inner-Saku: **__Noooo! No le pegues esa cara de ángel que Kami sama le dio T_T_

_**Sakura:**__ ¬_¬" de qué lado estas?_

_**Inner-Sakura: **__del lado de la justicia sin dañar la belleza T_T_

_**Sakura:**__ ¬/¬u_

-Disculpa? Podrías repetirlo Uchiha? Es que no es mi culpa que te proyectes- "Baka!"

-Ja, entonces por qué no quieres un equipo Sa-ku-ra – menciono retador como el cazador que arrincona a su presa.

-Pues muy fácil U-chi-ha, yo ya tengo equipo- todos se sorprendieron.

-Q-qui-quienes son Sakura-san?- pregunto tímida la ojiperla.

Una sonría apareció en Sakura mientras sonreía y señalaba Kiba y Lee que se habían quedado platicando a una distancia prudente del grupito.

-Esos perdedores son tu equipo?- sonrió ladinamente el azabache- tal para cual, se nota que no esperabas llegar más lejos de la primer ronda.

-Retráctate- dijo Sakura con una voz fría y cortante, mientras mantenía una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva, un escalofrió recorrió a los presentes excepto a Neji, Gaara y Sasuke.

-Yo jamás me retracto- ataco el Uchiha devolviéndole la fría mirada.

-Entonces- entorno los ojos- hare que te tragas tus palabras Uchiha- sonó agresivo al mismo tiempo que inexpresivo.

-Suenas muy confiada Haruno, pero…. ¿En realidad lo estás?- una mueca arrogante surco el rostro del azabache, estaba retando a la chica y ella no se quedaría así.

-Por supuesto, yo nunca hablo en balde-

-¿Que tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?-todos fijaron su atención en el – si yo gano, admitirás que soy el mejor y harás todo lo que te pida durante un mes.

_**Inner-Saku: **__un mes_?! Mmmm no lo sé…_

_**Sakura:**__ o vamos no te estarás acobardando ante el baka este o si?_

_**Inner-Saku: **__no, no es eso, pero algo me dice que en este torneo algo saldrá mal_

_**Sakura:**__ y tú eres mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¬||¬ ahora mismo estoy realmente enojada, digo no conozco mucho a Lee ni a Kiba pero no son perdedores, además quien se cree el para decir quien es perdedor o no?_

_**Inner:**__ papacito-perfecto-Uchiha ^_^_

_**Sakura:**__ ¬_¬_

_**Inner:**__ jeje ^.^u_

-Acepto, pero si yo gano admitirás que soy la mejor y que Lee y Kiba son mucho mejores que tú en todo sentido frente a ellos-

_**Inner-Sasuke: **__QUE?! Eso es un golpe directo a tu orgullo _

_**Sasuke:**__ ¿quién demonios eres tú?_

_**Inner-Sasuke: **__pues digamos que soy tu otra personalidad_

_**Sasuke:**__ no puede ser, ahora estoy enloqueciendo ¬.¬_

_**Inner-Sasuke: **__si básicamente, pero creo que eso es lo de menos en estos momentos no crees? Esa niña (que esta buenísima) te esta retando a humillarte!_

_**Sasuke:**__ jamás ganara así que no me preocupa_

_**Inner:**__ estas seguro?_

_**Sasuke:**__ claro, Yo soy el Gran Sasuke Uchiha, una mocosa no puede superarme_

_**Inner:**__ tu arrogancia será tu perdición -_-U_

_**Sasuke:**__ HMP!_

-Hmp-

-Eso lo tomare como un si-

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se dirigió al baño, una puerta blanca que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa de noche, estaba revestido por azulejos blancos y algunos con estampado de flores de cerezo rosas, el lavabo de mármol así como la taza estaba del lado izquierdo mientras que a la derecha reposaba en la pared una toalla rosa y una tina de baño de cristal y a un lado de esta una regadera de azulejos rosas y puertas de cristal tallado con figuras de burbujas, se despojo de sus prendas y se dirigió a la regadera para ducharse, el agua caía por su cuerpo, con una esponja lavo cada extremidad pasando por algunas heridas recientes, sonrió con satisfacción, orgullo y arrogancia, odiaba que su cuerpo sufriera daños pero aquellas heridas valían su objetivo, paso por una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el hombro derecho, el recuerdo de cómo se la hice paso por su mente.

_Flash Back_

Después de haber apostado con el azabache, Sakura les ofreció a Lee y Kiba entrenarlos para volverlos más fuertes y asegurar la victoria, ellos no estaban muy convencidos del asunto después de todo ¿Qué les podría enseñar una chica de su edad?, pero igual aceptaron, todas las tardes sin excepción entrenaban de las 3pm a las 8pm y a su vez los fines de semana también tenían un entrenamiento de 4am a 9am.

En las últimas semanas habían mejorado notablemente, y ese era su último entrenamiento así que decidieron que para celebrar irían a comer juntos, entraron a un restaurante, ahí pidieron respectivamente su platillo y bebida.

-Por la LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- brindo Lee con ellos.

-Y dime Sakura, de donde eres?- interrogo Kiba que tenia metida esa pregunta desde hace días, pues la chica conocía una gran cantidad de jutsus y técnicas de combates de diferentes lugares.

-Pues he vivido en muchos lugares, aunque nací en el País del Sonido creo, aunque mi infancia la pase con mi familia en el país de las Nubes, después a los seis años mis padres me enviaron a Raikuguen en el país del viento, ahí viví dos años en los cuales me informaron mis padres habían muerto, después mi tutor me envió a el país de la Lluvia diciendo que en el testamento de mis padres decía que querían que conociera el mundo, así que estuve ahí otros dos años para luego mudarme al País de las aves, ahí estuve tres años, un año estuve aislada en entrenamiento en un reino blanco y los últimos años los pase en Suna.- explico sin perder su sonrisa.

-OH! Mi flor a viajado mucho!- grito emocionado Lee

-Sí, bueno mañana será un gran día, hemos entrenado mucho para mañana y estoy segura que seremos los mejores!

Entre pláticas y más risas se pasó la comida, y así dando paso el ocaso… el último ocaso que sería normal para ellos, el último que sin ellos saberlo sería el más tranquilo.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Cerro la llave del agua y seco su cuerpo, se dirigió al armario para después colocarse su ropa de pelea, que consistía en un top negro de una manga corta y del lado izquierdo un tirante rosa, un short negro de licra que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, unas botas ninja negras, mientras que se colocaba una banda ninja color negro como diadema con el símbolo de la institución, esta vez no tomo sus útiles ya que esa semana seria el torneo y las clases se suspenderían por él.

Salió de su habitación encontrándose en el pasillo de los dormitorios, bajo por las escaleras de mármol blanco, paso por la enorme sala y recibidor directo hacia una puerta de madera caoba finamente tallada, entro y encontró a Sasori desayunando junto con Pein en silencio, rápidamente ocupo su lugar en el comedor mientras Andy le servía su desayuno.

-Gracias y Buenos días Andy- sonrió Sakura a la ama de casa que gustosa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura-

-Ohayo! Nee-san, aniki- sonrió la ojijde que solo recibió como respuesta una mirada de los presentes y un asentimiento de cabeza, ella sabía que eso en su "idioma" significaba Buenos días o eso quería creer-Itadakimasu- agradeció y empezó a comer en silencio.

Pasado el desayuno la chica se despidió de sus hermanos y salió a la cochera.

-POV Sakura-

Salí de mi casa para dirigirme al estacionamiento, abrí la puerta de mi convertible rojo y entre asegurándome que en la parte de atrás viniera todo mi equipo ninja, la verdad era raro ver autos en el instituto, claro después de todo somos ninjas! Podemos transportarnos y correr, pero eso era gastar chacra y energía inútilmente, así que preferíamos para las grandes ciudades los vehículos así como para atravesar de un país a otro muy lejano los aviones, pero solo si era enserio muy lejano.

Conduje hasta el aparcamiento de los alumnos, ahí ya me esperaba Lee y Kiba, que en estas últimas dos semanas se habían hecho de mis mejores amigos, sonreí _"amigos, eh, suena bien, aunque claro ya tengo más amigos en esta ciudad",_ baje de mi auto y los salude.

-Ohayoo! Kiba-kun,Lee-kun-

-Hai Sakura- saludo el castaño

-Buenos días mi Flor!-

-Están listos para patear el trasero de cierto arrogante engreído niñato "líder de Ambu"?- pregunte entusiasmada, oh si, aun no m creía eso que m habían contado ellos dos y confirmado mis demás amigos casi hermanos, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten , Ga-kun, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke eran un grupo llamado Ambu, eran los mejores de los mejores, Ino tenía una técnica de clan y era reconocida como espía y por supuesto por su belleza, Hinata era una Hyuga poseedora del Byakugan e hija de la rama principal además era encantadora, Ten Ten era la campeona invicta del club femenil de taijutsu su puntería era impecable además de que también era muy bonita, Gaara bueno era el no me gusta admitirlo pero es guapo y fuerte además de que se apellida Sobaku no, Neji era el prodigio o genio de los Hyuga, y despues de todo era el hermano mayor de Hinata sin contar que era realmente guapo, Naruto era el hijo del Hokague además de que tenía al kyubi dentro de él, era fuerte, divertido y apuesto, y al final el cubito de hielo baka guapo sexy creído #1, el Uchiha ese, bueno tenia lo suyo por mucho que me pese admitirlo después de todo era el hijo menor de la rama principal del clan Uchiha y por lo tanto poseedor del sharingan.

Si, las condiciones para entrar a ese círculo era, 1.- venir de un clan reconocido, 2.-ser fuerte en verdad y 3.-tener su propio CLUB DE FANS. Esto lo veía un poco tonto y raro pero si todos tenían su club de fans ^.^u

-Claro que sí!- me respondieron entusiasmados.

Los Ambu ya estaban llegando, como siempre en sus convertibles del año, de pronto pude escuchar perfectamente las pisadas de todas sus fans locas, gritando y diciéndoles tonterías como "te amo Sasuke-san!" o "Oh Neji-san Voltea a verme" y hasta un "Naruto-kun eres lo mejor del mundo!" , "_ahora entiendo por qué a Gaara le gusta llegar un minuto antes del toque de entrada a clases" _una gota de sudor me resbalo por la sien.

En nada los tres se saludaron y dispusieron a caminar, mientras sus admiradoras les dejaban el paso libre, los seguí con la mirada para después posarla en una cabellera rubia que me llamaba a lo lejos.

-Saku! Ven- me grito Ino agitando la mano en forma de saludo.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia ellas con una sonrisa, note que mis compañeros de equipo no sabían si seguirme o quedarse ahí, así que los jale de la mano arrastrándolos hacia las chicas.

-Buenos días chicas- salude alegremente

-Que t-tal Sakura-chan, Kiba-san, Lee-san- saludo cortes la ojiperla.

-Ohayo! Sakura, Kiba, Lee-dijo Ten-Ten mientras sonreía.

-Hola frentesota!- grito mientras me abrazaba- hola Lee, Kiba-kun- termino separándose de mi al saludar a mis compañeros, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kiba, "_ja, lo sabía, así que Ino te gusta" _sonreí al ver como desviaba la mirada y gruñía en forma de "respuesta".

-Que hay Cerda!-contraataque mostrando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, después de todo así nos llevábamos.

-Pues nada nuevo, solo tú Derrota Haruno- escuche de pronto ese timbre de voz frio y arrogante, rodé los ojos y me voltee a contestar al impertinente comentario del Uchiha, pero mi vista periférica capto algo que ameritaba más mi atención, "_acaso…. Podría ser?" _entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor, y si efectivamente ahí estaban…. El mundo se detuvo un instante y una sonora carcajada salió de mis labios, es que no podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban! Esto sí que era memorable! De foto!, díganme cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver a tu hermano mayor, corriendo o más bien escapando de un grupo de chicas que lo acosaban, y sobre todo a mitad de la calle en…pijama! (cabe aclarar que el pelirrojo solo usa un pantalón negro para dormir). Simplemente imposible, Gaara jamás pero jamás saldría así a la calle… bueno eso afirmaría hasta esa misma mañana.

-Fin POV Sakura-

Todos voltearon a ver que divertía tanto a la ojijade, y la verdad no se arrepintieron, esa escena era de lo más cómica, después de todo Gaara era el 3er cubito de hielo de la escuela, la pregunta era… ¿Por qué no las alejaba con algún genjutsu o ninjitsu?, la respuesta fácil: Sasori había creado un nuevo veneno que neutraliza en flujo de chakra por 10min, y él había sido el sujeto de prueba de su "querido aniki", y no conforme con eso el pelirrojo llamo a su club d fans y lo saco de la cama a patadas haciendo que corriera desde su casa hasta la escuela; el chico al fin llego a donde sus amigos estaban.

-Quítenmelas de encima- hablo fría y cortantemente, se podía percibir un aura oscura a su alrededor, la pelirosa estaba segura que Sasori se las pagaría a Gaara y muy caro.

-Claro- expreso Ino para después usar uno de sus jutsus de confusión de mentes, dejando a las chicas K.O.

-Ga-kun, será mejor te cambies- comento la Haruno mientras sacaba de una mochila ropa del pelirrojo- Saso me la dio antes de irme, no estaba segura para que pero me dijo que la necesitarías.

El aura asesina del portador del biju se incrementó al pensar en el causante de ese incidente", sin embargo solo tomo la ropa y desapareció en un pozo de arena.

-hay no! Deyebatto!- Se quejó Naruto – ahora estará enojado y nosotros tendremos que lidiar con el mal humor de Gaara! T_T

-_Todos los estudiantes favor de presentarse en el patio central para la apertura del torneo-_

Inmediatamente el jade se encontró con el ónix, una intensa batalla de miradas dijo todo lo que no fue mencionado, ninguno tenía intenciones de perder y mucho menos ante el otro.

Harunoakatsuki Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado ^-^, muchas gracias por tu review.

Tambien muchas gracias a rouuusee y Kuro-Neko-Arisco por seguir este fic =D


	8. La primera prueba: que problemático

**Bn Aclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto. **

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-Sakura- diálogos

-_**Sakura**__-_ conversaciones con Inner.

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_-Ga-kun, será mejor te cambies- comento la Haruno mientras sacaba de una mochila ropa del pelirrojo- Saso me la dio antes de irme, no estaba segura para que pero me dijo que la necesitarías._

_El aura asesina del portador del biju se incrementó al pensar en el causante de ese incidente", sin embargo solo tomo la ropa y desapareció en una pantalla de humo blanco._

_-hay no! Deyebatto!- Se quejó Naruto – ahora estará enojado y nosotros tendremos que lidiar con el mal humor de Gaara! T_T_

_-Todos los estudiantes favor de presentarse en el patio central para la apertura del torneo- _

_Inmediatamente el jade se encontró con el ónix, una intensa batalla de miradas dijo todo lo que no fue mencionado, ninguno tenía intenciones de perder y mucho menos ante el otro._

Capítulo 8

"La primera prueba: que problemático"

Un chico iba caminando mientras veía las nubes pasar, en cierto momento le dio envidia ¿Por qué no podía ser una nube, ahí flotando sin esforzarse?, si esos eran los pensamientos de un apuesto joven pelinegro de tez blanca y mirada perdida, escucho como llamaban a todos al patio central de la escuela, _"que problemático, si no fuera porque le prometí a Temari que ayudaría a su prima ahora estaría aun acostado viendo el cielo" _, con la pereza mas grande del mundo se levanto y dirigió hacia el patio, camino hasta pararse a un costado de un punto rosa que miraba detenidamente a la directora, si así es el cuarto integrante del equipo de Sakura era Shikamaru Nara.

Una mujer alta tomo el micrófono, al momento todos se callaron, después de todo en las escasas dos semanas que llevaba como directora había demostrado Tsunade que no era demasiado paciente que digamos, además imponía, con su penetrante mirada, cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas y voluminosas curvas se daba a respetar ya que si no, terminarías muerto.

-Bienvenidos al torneo Ninja de este año, les deseo suerte a todos y espero sea un torneo limpio- dijo esto con un tono de advertencia que le erizaría la piel a cualquiera- sin más preámbulos les diré a todos los concursantes que este torneo se basara en pruebas eliminatorias, si algún miembro del equipo pierde en automático los demás tendrán también que abandonar el torneo.

Todos se veían muy decididos, en especial el equipo de Sasuke y el de Sakura, empero este último se sentía observado desde hace rato.

La inauguración fue lo común, palabras de aliento de la directora, el presidente de generación dando ánimos a los concursantes etc. Los concursantes fueron dirigidos hasta un salón (como en los exámenes chunin) donde presentarían la primera prueba.

-Muy bien, así que ustedes son los ninjas que se creen fuertes no? Ja! Ya veremos cuando duran, ahora el examen consiste en 5 preguntas, deberán sentarse en el orden asignado, si se les sorprende copiando se anotara un aviso a los 2 avisos deberán abandonar el examen, todos los ninjas que ven aquí sentados es porque tienen vista de águila y su decisión es irrevocable- paso su dura mirada por todo el salón- ahora deberán tener por lo menos 4 bien si quieren pasara a la siguiente ronda, a 5min del termino del examen se les dará una 6ta pregunta, muy bien comiencen- expreso cortante

Conforme los participantes leían el examen cada vez más se iban apanicando, esos eran conocimientos superiores!, si así era esos problemas eran imposibles sin conocimientos especializados.

-_"esto es raro, porque un examen tan difícil? Si fuera de ese nivel exclusivamente no deberían dejar inscribirse a los de bajo rango, además porque si te ven copiando te llaman la atención en vez de sacarte de la prueba?" _esto era muy confuso para algunos que analizaron la situación, fue entonces que dieron en la cuenta los estaban obligando a copiar!, obtener información sin ser vistos.

Así fue como todos los que se percataron se pusieron a realizar sus mejores técnicas de espionaje, para algunos fue fácil pero conforme el tiempo transcurría cada vez más estudiantes eran eliminados; Sakura contesto sin la necesidad de copiar después de todo era una genio, Sasuke uso su sharingan para copiar los movimientos del lápiz de un chico que al parecer sabía lo que hacía, Neji uso su byakugan para ver las respuestas, Kiba usaba a Akamaru encima de su cabeza para que este le dijera las respuestas de los demás, Gaara uso su jutsu de ojo de arena para copiar, Shikamaru tampoco necesito copiarle a nadie, Lee estaba usando espejos en el techo que controlaba por hilos para ver las respuestas, Ino cambio su conciencia con un chico que sabía lo que hacía, Hinata también uso su Byakugan, Ten Ten había conseguido clavar unos cuchillos estratégicamente donde le reflejaran las respuestas, Sango (la prima de Ten Ten que era la 4ta integrante de las chicas ) también había clavado un cuchillo para ver las respuestas de su prima y Naruto era el único que no se había dado cuenta del verdadero objetivo del examen.

-"_demonios! Sasuke teme va a matarme junto a Neji si no contesto!"- se reprimía un nervioso _rubio….

-"_espero que el idiota/Baka/tonto de Naruto se dé cuenta que tiene que copiar"-_ fue el pensamiento del resto del equipo AMBU.

- Muy bien, es momento de la última pregunta- todos prestaron atención a Ibiki – pero le advierto que si la escuchan se verán forzados a contestar y quien no la conteste será descalificado de la competencia… y por ende todo el equipo, pues si la contestan adecuadamente no importara el resto de las preguntas pasaran en automático.

- _"KUSO ahora si los chicos me mataran… no, yo puedo, soy muy inteligente Deybatto! Si puedo contestar… no soy un tonto nunca sabré la respuesta"-_ Naruto peleaba consigo mismo mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

- Ah y una cosa más… si son descalificados no podrán inscribirse el próximo año al torneo – el silencio y el ambiente se tornó pesado, todos volteaban a ver a sus compañeros de equipo como discutiendo que hacer y varios se retiraron voluntariamente para no ser descalificados, esto solo aumento la presión y tensión del Rubio pues no había contestado más que tres preguntas y no creía estuviesen bien – ¿Nadie más se retirara?

El equipo de Sakura se veía confiado al igual que el resto, arriesgarían todo, pero los chicos les preocupaba su tonto amigo, nada más esperaban que no se acobardara… después de todo es la primer vez en el torneo en que se hacía una prueba de conocimientos.

Muy bien la última pregunta es….- todos miraban al hombre expectantes – ninguna, todos los presentes pasaron

¡¿QUÉ?! – se escuchó un grito generalizado.

Si como dije, un ninja debe aguantar la presión y estar seguro de sus habilidades y eso define a todos aquí – cuando dijo eso Ibiki Neji, Gaara y Sasuke alzaron la ceja mientras veían de reojo a su amigo quien reía triunfante y relajado porque paso la prueba (si bueno si decidían calificar los exámenes reprobaría pero no pensemos en eso).

Pasen al salón de junto para la siguiente prueba – todos se dirigieron a la puerta que señalaba el hombre y se encontraron con un tipo estadio, el piso era de piedra maciza y solo había un nivel elevado con barandales desde donde se podía apreciar lo sucedido abajo, Kakashi los esperaba parado enfrente del barandal leyendo su libro.

Muy bien, la segunda prueba consiste en probar sus habilidades de ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu, y esto será en una pelea de eliminación – todos se voltearon a ver entre si – ¿alguna duda?

Emmm yo tengo una…- una chica de cabello café alzo la mano – esas son tres habilidades, la prueba será en equipo?

No, deberán elegir tres representantes como es natural… pero también hay una nueva disposición , como saben en las batallas a veces se necesitan refuerzos y es primordial el tiempo que estos tardan en llegar – todos estaban desconcertados no sabían a donde quería llegar con eso – así que TODOS los equipos deberán conseguir otro integrante que llegue aquí- esta vez hubo un silencio sepulcral – no hay reglas respecto a quien tenga que ser, la única excepción es que no puede ser un maestro y debe ser maso menos de su edad – esta vez hubo un grito de histeria generalizado , Kakashi dejo pasar unos minutos y como si recordara algo volvió a hablar – ah por cierto solo tienen una hora, por si les interesa.

_**Inner: **__¡¿Cómo que "por si les interesa?! ¡Claro que nos interesa!_

_**Sakura: **__si pero ya sabes que así es Kakashi- sensei_

_**Inner: **__Pues menuda regla estúpida esta… de donde kuso vamos a sacar a otro integrante?!_

_**Sakura: **__tranquila ya se nos ocurrirá algo _

_**Inner: **__espero y que sea rápido! Aunque todos tenemos problemas, el Uchiha ha de estar igual o peor que nosotras_

Que vamos a hacer Sakura – dijo Kiba un tanto desesperado – yo no conozco a nadie y los que conozco son débiles

Es muy tarde para ser selectivos pero tanto que entrenamos que no quiero que otro nos haga perder!- dijo con la llama de la juventud en sus ojos cierto pelinegro.

Tsk, esto es problemático…-

No necesito que me digas cuan problemático es Shikamaru – dijo seria Sakura pero de inmediato algo hizo clic en su cerebro… volteo a ver al pelo de piña y vio en su sonrisa que él pensó lo mismo – y para algo problemático…

¿Qué mejor que llamar a una problemática?- termino la frase Nara.

Por otra parte el equipo se Sasuke:

Demonio ¿Qué vamos a hacer Deybatto?- grito histérico nuestro rubio favorito.

Conocen a alguien fuerte y hábil que este más o menos cerca de la ciudad? – dijo Neji con más serio de lo habitual.

TSK! Tenemos que encontrar a alguien – excepto molesto Uchiha.

¿Creen que haya algún tipo de castigo si no lo logramos? Digo solo necesitamos 3 personas para la prueba no 5 – pensó Naruto en voz alta haciendo que el peli plata levantara la vista un poco y dijera en tono despreocupado.

Oh no te preocupes Naruto no hay castigo…- muchos equipos suspiraron de alivio – solo serán descalificados del Torneo – silencio sepulcral – y por cierto les queda media hora, esta vez la histeria creció aún más.

Problemas hermanito? – dijo burlón Sasori mientras veía al equipo de Gaara con superioridad – creo que tienen problemas.

Cállate –

Pero porque tu no estas estresado aniki?- se acercó Sakura al ver a su hermano pero quien contesto fue Hinata, pues las chicas también se habían acercado.

Es que ellos fueron los campeones del año pasado Sakura-chan, entonces están en la final en automático por eso no presentan las pruebas eliminatorias – explico la ojijade tranquila.

Ya veo, pues qué envidia Saso-kun!- hiso un tierno puchero causando la risa de los hermanos – oye Ga- kun , Hina –chan… ya tienen al 5to integrante?

P-Pues veras…- empezó Hinata agachando un poco la mirada.

Eso es un no… y nosotros tampoco Saku – dijo molesto Gaara.

Ya veo… bueno en ese caso me alegra ser impulsiva – dijo sonriéndoles – no se preocupen que SI tienen a otro integrante de camino.

¿De qué hablas Sakura? – pregunto desconcertado Hyuga mientras la veía escéptico al igual que el resto de los presentes.

Pues….-

No me digas, odiabas la idea de que no me verías más? – dijo arrogante Sasuke mientras la veía con superioridad.

Sakura lo volteo a ver y alzo una ceja para contestar en el mismo tono de superioridad – Simplemente no quería verte perder tan patéticamente, sin contar que mi hermano está contigo… perderás Uchiha pero será cuando te patee el trasero en las finales individuales.

Sueña Haruno – respondió retador – para cuando esto termine tendrás que obedecerme en todo y no querrás hacerme enojar desde ahorita…

La risa de Sakura resonó por todo el lugar – ya quisieras, será un placer ver cómo te tragas tus palabras, como sea… ya deben estar por llegar su compañero – los orbes jades se posaron en Gaara y de ahí fueron hacia la Hyuga – Hina-chan espero se lleven bien con su compañera y no se preocupen está al nivel – dijo sonriente para después voltear a ver a los chicos y despedirse con un – Suerte.

Los minutos pasaron y muchos equipos ya se sentían derrotados, otros solo habían llamado a quien se les ocurrió primero, los participantes del torneo se tronaron los dedos al oír la voz de Kakashi anunciar que solo quedaban 5 minutos… y los "misteriosos" integrantes de los que hablo la pelirosa aún no llegaban, sus amigos la veía entre nerviosos y escépticos preguntándose si realmente les había conseguido a alguien o había sido solo un truco para que perdieran.

Creen que Sakura nos haya mentido? – pregunto Ino a sus amigas mientras veía de reojo a la chica que parecía serena y animada platicando con ese chico de cabello negro que no conocía.

No, Sakura no nos haría algo así – dijo segura Ten Ten aunque en el fondo no lo estaba del todo.

Si, Ten Ten tiene razón Sakura-chan no usaría un truco tan bajo – dijo sonriente Hinata quien creía en Sakura ciegamente pues se habían vuelto muy cercanas.

Tienen razón – sonrió un poco animada Ino a pesar de que aun dudaba.

Mientras los chicos se hacían la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué tardara tanto el chico del que nos habló Sakura-chan?- dijo aburrido Naruto mientras hacía círculos con su dedo en el suelo.

Tal vez nos engañó y no llamo a nadie – dijo molesto Sasuke pues si llegaba dicho integrante le debería una a esa niña.

Sakura no es así, jamás nos engañaría y no juega sucio- defendió Neji, que no sabía por qué pero sentía deseo de proteger a esa chica.

Hmp Neji tiene razón mi hermana no es así, si ella dijo que llegara alguien es porque llegara – dijo Gaara Tranquilo mientras se recargaba en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Que pasa Sasukito? Aun no tienen integrante? – se escuchó una voz bastante conocida por todos ahí.

¿Qué quieres Karin?- contesto seco el Uchiha pues no le agradaba esa zorra aunque para pasar el rato no estuviera mal.

Pues si quieren yo podría ser su última integrante – sonrió mientras pegaba su cuerpo al brazo del ojinegro- pues creo que ya se terminó el tiempo…

Muy bien el tiempo…- el peli plata no pudo terminar la frase pues atrás de él se produjo una nube blanca que dejaba ver a tres borrosas siluetas.

Perdona la demora chica es que Kankuro no encontraba sus pergaminos- se escuchó una voz sexy de mujer seguida por un gruñido molesto de un hombre.

No peleen- una dulce y suave voz regaño a las anteriores.

Poco a poco la nube desapareció y salieron dos mujeres y un chicho. La de en medio era una rubia ceniza con cabello en cuatro coletas, piel blanca pero algo bronceada, botines ninja negros un vestido lila a los hombros y por debajo llevaba unos short de red al igual que su blusa de red, a la espalda traía una barra negra que no se veía bien que era, tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos y un bien trabajado cuerpo, facciones delicadas pero actitud ruda y arrogante.

A su derecha se encontraba un muchacho alto vestido completamente de negro sin embargo podía verse que no estaba nada mal por debajo de esas prendas, su piel era como la de la chica rubia, utilizaba una capucha y tenía unas marcas moradas en la cara, traía un tipo de momia en la espalda y se veía su pose desenfadada, mientras que al otro lado se veía una chica delgada y un poco baja de cabello castaño corto y ojos negros, de piel blanca y aspecto dulce que veía divertida a los chicos de su lado.

Llegas tarde Problemática – dijo Shikamaru mientras veía sonriente a la rubia que volteo a verlo y con una media sonrisa se dirigió hacia ellos.

¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu novia que viajo desde Suna para salvar tu trasero Vago?- dijo divertida cuando llego a la altura del equipo de Sakura que estaba sin palabras.

Ya ya, luego consiguen un cuarto Temari – sonrió divertida Sakura mientras saludaba a su prima con un abrazo – me alegra pudieran venir-

¿Y salvar tu trasero? Oh jamás me perdería la oportunidad de que me debieras un favor Sakura – sonrió coqueto el chico mientras abrazaba a la joven.

No seas idiota Kankuro sabes que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria rio Saku siguiéndole el juego ante la expectante y celosa mirada de todos.

¿Por qué no? – sonrió galante Kankuro

Porque es tu prima idiota – respondió Gaara acercándose a su querido primo quien lo saludo con un abrazo – tiempo sin verte

Claro, es que a veces se me olvida – se rio – es bueno verlos y también salvar tu trasero primito

¿Él es nuestro integrante? – Gaara vio expectante a su hermana que solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza

Dijiste que querías alguien a la altura

UUUUY primo! No te esperaba en esta competencia… este año será interesante – intervino un pelirrojo

Sasori… esta vez cuídate que eh mejorado mucho- sonrió Kankuro al ver a su otro primo

Si si si lo que digas igual soy mejor – una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro del akatsuki.

Entonces… ella será nuestra compañera?- se acercó Ino al ver a la última integrante con duda, ahí es cuando todos cayeron en cuenta de que nadie sabía de sus primos.

Claro, chicos ellos son nuestros primos Temari y Kankuro – los presento Sakura – y ella es una amiga mía Matsuri- señalo a la chica que sonrió dulcemente – chicos ellos son mis amigos y compañeros.

Neji Hyuga (asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo), Naruto Uzumaki (HOLA! Sonrió efusivamente) y Uchiha Sasuke (quien solo asintió igual que Neji), Kankuro ellos serán tu equipo junto con Ga-kun

Matsuri ellas son mis amigas y compañeras, Ino Cerda Yamanaka ( Cállate frente de marquesina, hola! Saludo sonriente), Ten Ten Ama ( como estas?) y Hinata Hyuga (que solo sonrió tímidamente)

Hola espero nos llevemos muy bien prometo esforzarme mucho – sonrió Matsuri

Entonces… tu prima será nuestra compañera?- pregunto Kiba viendo no tan castamente a la rubia.

Cuidado donde vez Inozuka- dijo Shikamaru molesto mientras rodeaba con un brazo a su novia que veía la escena divertida.

Muy bien… se acabó el Tiempo todos los quipos de 5 a mi derecha los demás… bueno suerte el próximo año la salida esta atrás- dijo Kakashi despreocupado mientras seguía leyendo, una vez que los demás evacuaron solo quedaron menos de la mitad de equipos – ahora sí que empiece la primer prueba.


	9. La segunda prueba Parte I: Taijutsu

**Bn Aclaro ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no al genio ****Masashi Kishimoto. **

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-Sakura- diálogos

-_**Sakura**__-_ conversaciones con Inner.

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_Neji Hyuga (asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo), Naruto Uzumaki (HOLA! Sonrió efusivamente) y Uchiha Sasuke (quien solo asintió igual que Neji), Kankuro ellos serán tu equipo junto con Ga-kun_

_Matsuri ellas son mis amigas y compañeras, Ino Cerda Yamanaka ( Cállate frente de marquesina, hola! Saludo sonriente), Ten Ten Ama ( como estas?) y Hinata Hyuga (que solo sonrió tímidamente)_

_Hola espero nos llevemos muy bien prometo esforzarme mucho – sonrió Matsuri _

_Entonces… tu prima será nuestra compañera?- pregunto Kiba viendo no tan castamente a la rubia._

_Cuidado donde vez Inozuka- dijo Shikamaru molesto mientras rodeaba con un brazo a su novia que veía la escena divertida._

_Muy bien… se acabó el Tiempo todos los quipos de 5 a mi derecha los demás… bueno suerte el próximo año, la salida esta atrás- dijo Kakashi despreocupado mientras seguía leyendo, una vez que los demás evacuaron solo quedaron menos de la mitad de equipos – ahora sí que empiece la primer prueba._

Capítulo 9

"La segunda prueba Parte I: Taijutsu"

Muy bien chicos elijan a su representante para la prueba de Taijutsu y pasare a que me den el nombre para incluirlo en el sorteo- así Kakashi paso equipo por equipo mientras una peli naranja veía molesta a Sakura por quitarle su oportunidad de quedar en el mismo equipo que su "novio" .

La pantalla se encendió y se comenzó el sorteo donde salieron los primeros nombres… Ten Ten Ama VS Rin Kagamine, ambos bajaron a la arena y Kakashi se puso enfrente – muy bien pueden utilizar Taijutsu y armas nada más, comiencen –

Vaya, no espere enfrentarme a a quien que yo misma aprobé para el torneo – sonrió Ten Ten mientras veía a la rubia que tenía enfrente.

Ni yo esperaba enfrentarme a usted Ama-sempai, pero – la chica empezó a correr hacia ella – pienso dar todo en esta pelea.

Si no fuera así, no sería divertido- la castaña sonrió mientras bloqueaba el golpe de la chica, seguido de una patada "_tal parece que siguió entrenando después de la regularización, su patada es más fuerte"_. Ten Ten sujeto el tobillo de la chica mientras giraba sobre si para lanzarla contra la pared – mejoraste lo admito… pero ¿se te olvida mi especialidad? – una gran sorpresa se vio en los ojos verdes de Rin mientras que se reprimía por ser tan descuidada, había permitido alejarse de Ten-Ten volviéndose un objetivo sencillo para la castaña pues su puntería era implacable.

Rin corrió esquivando una lluvia de kunais proveniente de Ten-Ten, sin embargo no era tan rápida y algunos se alcanzaron a clavar en sus piernas y brazos.

Vamos Ten-Ten! Acabala!- se escuchó animar Ino a su amiga recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Hinata - ¿Qué? Es un torneo si no aguantan para que se meten? – se justificó la ojiazul sacándole un suspiro de resignación a Hinata y una gotita de sudor a Matsuri.

La batalla no duro mucho más pues la superioridad en armas de Ten- Ten marco la gran diferencia en niveles.

-Muy bien, ya que su contrincante no puede continuar gana Ten-Ten Ama- dijo aflojerado Kakashi mientras bajaba a la arena donde Rin yacía desmayada por la pérdida de sangre y chacra que uso en un intento de igualar la velocidad del ojimiel.

Ten- Ten sonrió y subió las escaleras donde sus amigas las felicitaron incluyendo Sakura pero la celebración se vio interrumpida por la siguiente batalla – Neji Hyuga VS Kaoru Matsubara – ambos bajaron a la arena.

Mira teme Neji va a pelear con una chica!- rio socarrón Naruto mientras veía hacia abajo

Hmp- respondió Sasuke aburrido, sabía que este encuentro sería muy rápido.

Saben? No deberían estar así de contentos- dijo Gaara mientras se recostaba en el barandal

¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el pelinegro que fruncía el ceño un poco

No les suena su apellido? Es de ultimo año… se dice que es la mejor de su clase de Taijutsu.

Así es, Kaoru es la mejor de su salón en armas y Taijutsu- dijo Karin mientras veía sonriente a Sasuke- podría darles problemas… pero si Sasukito- kun me lo pide hare que se rinda – su sonrisa "coqueta se hizo más grande, sin embargo una risa burlona la interrumpió, era Kankuro.

Lo siento chica pero para coquetear eres patética- rio el ninja viendo como la pelirroja se iba con cara de ofendida.

A la señal del peli plata la pelea comenzó, ninguno se movía y tenían una mirada analítica en los ojos, se medían mutuamente. Neji observo a la pelinegra de arriba abajo, tenía fuertes piernas, músculos trabajados pero no gruesos, parecía elástica y su pose era emocionada, un brillo de luchadora le adornaba la mirada al igual que una gran energía.

Hey niño, piensas empezar para hoy?- dijo burlona lo que hizo a Hyuga alzar una ceja- muy bien si solo vas a observar…

La pelinegra se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el castaño que gracias a sus grandes reflejos logro apenas bloquear la patada con sus brazos pero debido a la fuerza de esta salió volando hacia el otro extremo de la arena, se incorporó rápidamente y opto la posición del puño suave, pero de nuevo un golpe hacia su estómago lo hizo retroceder unos metros _"Demonios ni siquiera la vi"_

¿Qué pasa Hyuga muy rápida para ti?- se burló la chica mientras lo veía con suficiencia parada con pose relajada frente a él, tal parecía que la muchacha dominaba la pelea lo que dejó boquiabiertos a muchos de los estudiantes.

Neji veía un poco molesto a la chica, si antes había pensado en ser un poco considerado hacia ella por ser mujer lo había perdido en esos escasos minutos – bien si eso quieres Byakugan- dijo activando su linaje esos ojos que le permitían ver todo – puño suave dieciocho…- no pudo terminar la frase pues gracias a sus ojos pudo apreciar como varias armas se dirigían hacia el haciendo que cambiara de técnica por una defensiva girando sobre si para deshacerse de las armas dirigidas hacia él.

-Vaya vaya siempre me había dado curiosidad enfrentarme a una línea sucesoria ocular- la sonrisa de Kaoru aumento mientras se tronaba los dedos haciendo ver a su sonrisa amenazante – veamos que tienes, esta vez ataco al ojiperla pero fue el quien detuvo su ataque y la golpeo en el brazo para después darle una patada en el abdomen que la envió contra el muro del extremo opuesto del edificio agrietándolo.

- Ya me había empezado a preocupar – reía un poco nervioso Naruto mientras veía como su amigo recuperaba el control de la batalla – ya tenemos esto ganado deybatto!

- es que nadie puede atravesar la defensa perfecta de Neji – dijo Ten- Ten sonriente

- Yo aún no cantaría victoria – se escuchó seria Sakura mientras veía hacia la pelinegra sonriendo mientras se levantaba

- ¿pero de que hablas Saku- chan no vez que Neji ya la domino?- dijo algo extrañado Gaara mientras se escuchaba de pronto una risa cínica que hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la contrincante de Neji.

- ¿eso es todo lo que hace un Hyuga? Creo que me siento decepcionada- Kaoru se inclinó hacia sus medias ninja verdes, las bajo y se quitó unas pesas, seguido se irguió y se quitó sus guantes largos para dejar caer unas pesas de nuevo que hicieron que el piso se agrietara un poco, para después soltarse su cinturón negro que tal perece también traía pesas – Muy bien, juguemos niño bonito…-

_Merece algún review?_

_XD_

_Muchas gracias a mis lectoras me animan a seguir ^-^ _

_MichelleLeeHan_

_harunoakatsuki_

_NuitWizard_

_setsuna17_


End file.
